Fin de Semana Libre
by HarmonyQuill
Summary: Tommy y Lydia se van de fin de semana y dejan a TJ al cuidado de Angela, pero cuando ésta recibe una llamada de Stanley pidiéndole que lo supla en la cafetería durante unas horas, no le queda más remedio que dejar a su nieto con Maura... Y con Jane. Rizzles en camino. Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Rizzoli & Isles" pertenecen a Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro y a la TNT.
1. I

**I**

Me despertó la vibración del teléfono y, todavía demasiado dormida, descolgué sin tan siquiera molestarme en echar un vistazo a la pantalla.

'Rizzoli'

'Janie, ¿estabas durmiendo?'

Lancé un suspiro y me froté los ojos, arrepentida por no haber consultado quien me llamaba antes de responder puesto que sino bien sabe Dios que habría silenciado el maldito teléfono y habría seguido durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

'¿A ti qué te parece, Ma?' le pregunté mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj despertador que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Tan pronto como vi la hora, brinqué fuera de la cama. 'Mierda. Llego tarde. Hablamos después'

Sin preámbulos corté la llamada y arrojé el teléfono encima de la almohada, volteando a toda velocidad hacia el baño para darme una ducha rápida y—.

Me detuve en seco junto a la puerta, frunciendo el ceño después de que una sensación extraña me provocase un retortijón en el estómago, advirtiéndome de que algo no estaba bien y no, no tenía nada que ver con el temor a llegar tarde a trabajar, sino con otra cosa.

Algo se me estaba pasando por alto y no tenía idea del qué.

Un tanto desorientada, eché un vistazo a mi alrededor esperando encontrar alguna pista que me dijera qué era lo que parecía habérseme olvidado, hasta que mis ojos volvieron a posarse en el despertador y no pude hacer más que soltar un respingo al ver que era sábado.

No llegaba tarde a trabajar.

De hecho, no llegaba tarde a ninguna parte y bien podría haber dormido hasta las diez, al menos.

Me había levantado de la cama para nada.

_No, no._

_Un momento._

Angela Rizzoli me había hecho levantarme de la cama para nada, porque de no haberme llamado ella por teléfono, yo no me habría despertado y mucho menos así de confusa.

_Lo que me lleva a recordar…_

¿Qué diantres podía picarle a mi madre un sábado a las ocho y diez de la mañana?

Antes de poder comenzar a formular hipótesis que no me parecían demasiado alentadoras debido a la hora – aunque tratándose de mi madre quizá no debería de extrañarme tanto –, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar de nuevo y no pude hacer más que enarcar las cejas hacia él, preguntándome si acaso mi madre tenía poderes psíquicos, o era que de veras se trataba de una emergencia como había llegado a pensar.

'Rizzoli' respondí, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

'Janie, ¿a dónde llegas tarde? ¿Has hecho planes para hoy y no me dijiste nada?'

Me humedecí los labios y, sin poder evitar sentirme de cierto modo avergonzada por cómo me había alarmado hacía un par de minutos, lancé un suspiro.

'No recordé que era sábado y pensé que llegaba tarde a trabajar, eso es todo' respondí de mala gana, pero sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle la verdad antes de que pensara que le estaba ocultando cosas.

No es tampoco como si fuera asunto suyo si tenía o no planes con alguien, pero prefería que supiera que no, no fuera a ser que empezara con sus interrogatorios avasallantes.

Era muy temprano para uno de esos.

'Eso es porque estas últimas semanas has trabajado demasiado. Necesitas un descanso'

'Y lo dice la que ha decidido llamarme un sábado a las ocho de la mañana' le contesté con sarcasmo y al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

_Un café no me vendría mal_.

'La verdad, no me fijé en la hora que era y lo lamento, pero pensé que quizá te gustaría saber que Tommy y Lydia se han pasado por aquí hace un rato para decirme que se irán de fin de semana… Los dos solos'

Lancé un respingo.

'Y te han dejado a TJ' le dije, segura de que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que me había llamado – para presumir de nieto y todas esas cosas – y no para decirme que mi hermano y su… Lo que fuera Lydia para él, aparte de la madre de su hijo, se iban de fin de semana a Dios sabe dónde.

'Más o menos' respondió ella, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro.

'¿Qué quieres decir?'

'Stanley me ha llamado. Está enfermo y tengo que ir yo a atender la cafetería, así que digamos que, al menos mientras trabajo, TJ no estará conmigo, precisamente'

Enarqué una ceja y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

'Maura estará que no cabe en sí de gozo'

Mi madre rió.

'Deberías de haberla visto. No me dejó ni terminar de explicarle la situación. Tan pronto como le dije que Stanley me había llamado para cubrir su puesto, me quitó a TJ de los brazos y se lo llevó sin más'

'La imagino perfectamente' contesté, sonriendo de medio lado.

De veras era como si la estuviera viendo, con sus hoyuelos y todo.

'Supuse que también querrías venir tú y por eso te he llamado. Sé que hace tiempo que no lo ves y—'

'Por supuesto' la interrumpí, sincera. 'Dile a Maura que me prepare café para dentro de cuarenta minutos' añadí, enarcando una ceja cuando escuché al otro lado de la línea una puerta abriéndose y la inconfundible voz de Maura explicándole a TJ que tenía que sentarlo en su carrito porque era imprudente preparar el desayuno con un bebé en brazos, al igual que si él fuera a entenderla, y yo no pude más que menear la cabeza.

_¿Cómo se las arregla Maura para hacer que algo así suene adorable en lugar de estúpido?_

'Maura, cielo, Jane dice que si puedes prepararle café para cuando llegue'

'Pero que se ahorre la descripción porno que suele hacer de cómo funciona su cafetera. No queremos que TJ se trauma—'

'¡Jane!' escuché que Maura gritaba, haciéndome saber que me había oído por el tono de reproche indignado que noté en su voz.

No pude evitar reírme y lo mismo hizo mi madre.


	2. II

**II**

No habían pasado todavía los cuarenta minutos y yo ya me encontraba haciendo mi entrada en la casa de Maura.

'Cuanto te digo que cierres la puerta con llave, ¿tú qué escuchas?' le pregunté mientras me dirigía al salón, donde me detuve en seco nada más puse mis ojos en ella. '¿Qué estás haciendo?' añadí, tratando de no reírme cuando me di cuenta de que el rubor en sus mejillas indicaba que no estaba precisamente buscando algo que se había caído debajo del sofá.

'Le hacía…' se humedeció los labios, semejando tan incómoda que me llevó a fruncir el ceño mientras la veía sentarse en el suelo. 'Le hacía a TJ una demostración visual de cómo se gatea' respondió al tiempo que tomaba en brazos a un TJ que hasta entonces había estado acostado boca abajo sobre la alfombra, simulando de ese modo que no estaba eludiéndome a mí como si no fuera a darme cuenta de que, volcando sus atenciones en el renacuajo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

La pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

_¿Se siente avergonzada porque la he visto tratando de enseñarle a un bebé cómo se gatea?_

_¿Esta mujer practica cómo ser lo más adorable posible cuando no estoy? _

Comprendiendo que no había nada que pudiera decirle que fuera a hacerla sentir mejor – porque sabía lo realmente incómoda que Maura podía llegar a encontrarse en algunas situaciones –, opté por quitarme la chaqueta y, sin pensar en lo más mínimo en lo ridícula que de seguro me veía en ese momento, me lancé al suelo de rodillas sin que me pasara desapercibida la mirada sorprendida que Maura me dirigía.

'Jane, ¿qué estás—?'

Decidí ignorarla.

'TJ…' llamé a mi sobrino con voz cantarina, viéndome obligada a repetirlo para que él dejara de mirar a Maura y se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí, aún cuando en sí podía entender perfectamente por qué le costaba ver más allá de ella.

_Y si no que me lo digan a mí._

'TJ…' dije una vez más, haciéndole caras al tiempo que me acercaba gateando hacia ambos, mi mirada encontrándose con la aún anonadada de una Maura que provocó que le sonriera. '¿Qué está haciendo la tía Janie, TJ?'

'¿La tía Janie?' me preguntó ella y yo no pude hacer más que maldecir mentalmente.

'Esto no sale de aquí' le advertí, seria, antes de volver a mirar a TJ haciéndole una carantoña. '¿Quieres gatear conmigo, renacuajo?'

Él rió de esa forma adorable que hacen los bebés y alargó los brazos hacia mí en una invitación que me llevó a rodar los ojos.

'¿Para qué gatear cuando pueden llevarte en brazos, eh?' le pregunté al tiempo que lo acomodaba en mi regazo y le daba un beso en la sien, mi mirada encontrándose una vez más con la de una Maura que me contemplaba con tal expresión divertida que no pude evitar enarcar una ceja. '¿Qué?'

'¿La tía Janie?' repitió entonces y yo no hice otra cosa que echarle la lengua.


	3. III

**III**

'No me puedo creer que se haya quedado dormido. Apenas son las nueve y algo' le comentaba a Maura media hora después, mientras ella se encargaba de acostar a TJ en su carrito para que pudiera descansar más cómodo y sin peligro de lastimarse.

'Lydia dijo que se había despertado muy temprano' me explicó ella en un susurro, incorporándose tras haberse asegurado de que todo estaba en orden y de que quedaba bien tapado con su manta. '¿Café?'

'Me has leído la mente'

Maura me sonrió y pasó a mi lado, su mano derecha deslizándose por el fondo de mi espalda en su camino hacia la cocina.

Yo me quedé donde estaba al lado del sofá, observándola con una media sonrisa que borré tan pronto como me di cuenta de que, en caso de que me viera, no sólo pensaría que soy idiota, sino que también me preguntaría por qué la miraba de esa forma y aunque yo podría mentirle perfectamente y decirle cualquier estupidez, tenía miedo de no hacerlo; de que mi subconsciente tomase el control y le soltara algo que nos pusiese a ambas en una situación incómoda.

Cada día que pasaba, me resultaba más difícil no confesarle que había dejado de verla solamente como a mi mejor amiga.

'¿Qué te apetece más para acompañar al café? ¿Tortitas o croissant?'

Agité la cabeza, viéndola moverse de un lado a otro de la cocina tan ocupada en sacar tazas y platos de los armarios que ni siquiera me había mirado.

'¿Croissant caliente con mantequilla y mermelada?' le pregunté, llevándola a detenerse para, acto seguido, enviarme una mirada al igual que si me hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente.

_Si esperaba que rechazase el croissant, ¿por qué me lo había ofrecido en lo más mínimo?_

'Bien sûr, mademoiselle' respondió entonces, con una sonrisa y un perfecto acento francés que me provocó un escalofrío.

_Diablos que me encanta cuando hacía demostración de sus conocimientos lingüísticos._

_Eso no… Eso no ha… Sonado como yo…_

_Oh, Dios._

'Jane… ¿Vas a venir a echarme una mano o es que esperas servicio a domicilio?' me preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y llevándome a enarcar una ceja.

_¿Echarle una mano, dijo?_

Agité la cabeza.

_Deja de pensar en obscenidades y céntrate, Rizzoli._

'¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que era buena idea enseñarte a usar el sarcasmo?' le lancé al tiempo que me acercaba a ella para ayudarla a preparar el desayuno.

'¿Enseñarme?' me contestó con tono falsamente indignado y mientras me entregaba los platos que anteriormente le había visto sacar de uno de los armarios, para que yo los colocara en el mesado.

'Oh, discúlpeme, su majestad. Había olvidado lo buena y rápida que es aprendiendo cosas nuevas del medio que la rodea'

Pasé a su lado para abrir el cajón de los cubiertos y le pellizqué el costado.

Ella brincó y me dio un manotazo en el hombro.

'Para tu información, sí, y sobre todo cuando estoy mucho tiempo expuesta a dichas cosas' puntualizó, sonriendo de ese modo en el que yo sabía que se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Enarqué una ceja y cerré el cajón.

'¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas?' le pregunté al tiempo que la señalaba con los dos pares de cuchillos y tenedores en una amenaza que ambas sabíamos no llevaría a cabo por nada del mundo.

'Es… Probable, sí' comentó, enviando una mirada rápida a los cubiertos que tenía en mi mano izquierda.

'¿Y eso le resulta inconveniente, doctora Isles?'

'Hasta ahora no me ha escuchado quejarme, ¿no es así, detective Rizzoli?' me preguntó, sus ojos posándose en los míos con tanta intensidad que me vi obligada a tragar saliva para poder hablar.

Lancé un suspiro.

'Soy una mala influencia para ti' respondí en apenas un susurro cuando de nuevo pasé a su lado, escuchándola reír y sonriendo yo a causa de ello.


	4. IV

**IV**

El resto de la mañana pasó de un modo relativamente tranquilo.

TJ se despertó a la hora y pico de haberse quedado dormido, y decidimos salir a dar un paseo aprovechando el buen día que hacía a pesar de que estábamos en pleno otoño.

Claro que, eso sí, no llevábamos caminando ni doscientos metros cuando el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y no pude más que echar un vistazo hacia las nubes que comenzaban a plagarlo, fulminándolas con la mirada por haber decidido hacer acto de presencia justo cuando habíamos acordado salir de casa.

'¿Deberíamos de volver?' le pregunté a Maura y ella me miró pareciendo no estar muy segura de la respuesta que iba a darme.

'En internet no había indicación alguna de que fuera a llover en las próximas horas, si es eso lo que te preocupa'

'Porque, por supuesto, miraste el tiempo en internet antes de que saliéramos de casa' le dije con tono condescendiente.

'Un poco antes, sí. Lo consideré oportuno teniendo en cuenta que en las noticias de esta mañana avisaron de posibles chubascos débiles durante el día' respondió, haciéndome un gesto con el que me aseguraba no tener ni la más mínima idea de a qué venía mi comentario burlesco.

'¿Cuándo diablos te—?'

'Jane, habla bien delante de tu sobrino'

Me mordí la lengua.

'¿Cuándo miraste el tiempo?' le pregunté entonces, extrañada por no ser capaz de recordar haberla visto consultando ningún dispositivo electrónico de todos los que tenía, al menos que lo hiciera—.

'Mientras recogías la cocina'

Justo lo que estaba pensando.

'Por supuesto' le dije con tono de burla, observándola contemplarme por el rabillo del ojo.

'Me gusta estar preparada para cualquier ocasión que pueda presentarse'

Solté un respingo de diversión.

_Esta mujer es increíble y no sé por qué diablos no dejo de sorprenderme con las cosas que hace._

_A estas alturas debería de estar acostumbrada ya a lo perfeccionista y detallista que es con todo, por mínimo que sea o absurdo que parezca._

'¿Quieres que volvamos?' escuché que me preguntaba, llevándome a contemplarla con las cejas alzadas.

'No… ¿Por qué?'

'Porque no pareces muy convencida'

'Confío en ti y si dices que no lloverá, entonces—'

'No lo digo yo, sino la página web de la Estación Nacional de Meteoro—'

'Como sea…' la interrumpí, volteándome hacia ella. '¿Quieres llevar tú el carrito?'

Maura sonrió.

'Por supuesto'

Después de que habíamos caminado unas cuantas manzanas más, empezó a levantarse una brisa fresca y decidimos que bien podríamos entrar en una cafetería para resguardarnos un poco del frío antes de regresar a casa.

Para cuando aparté la silla en la que me sentaría, Maura ya se había quitado la chaqueta y la estaba colocando pulcramente en la barra del carrito.

'Iré a pedir algo de beber. Quítale la manta, la bufanda y el gorro' me dijo al tiempo que le pellizcaba cariñosamente la nariz a un TJ que se removió gustoso en el carrito, riéndole la gracia.

'Mandona' susurré mientras contemplaba a mi sobrino con cierto deje de envidia por las atenciones que recibía para, al alzar de nuevo la vista hacia Maura, ganarame una ceja enarcada que no supe si se debía a la expresión que de seguro bañaba mi rostro, o a lo que le había dicho.

'Mira tú quien fue a hablar'

Me alivió saber que había sido por lo que le había dicho, pero me limité a lanzar un respingo y a colocar mi propia chaqueta en el respaldo de otra de las sillas mientras la observaba alejarse hacia la barra.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, me incliné sobre TJ e hice aquello que Maura me había ordenado sin poder evitar susurrarle con cierto matiz burlón lo receptor que se mostraba siempre que nuestra querida forense le dedicaba sus atenciones, claro que tampoco es como si estuviera culpándolo o acusándolo por comportarse así.

Si yo ya de por sí no cabía en mí de gozo cada vez que Maura me sonreía o me tocaba la mano o el brazo por cualquier motivo, cuánto más en fase de idiota sonriente estaría si la tuviera a cada rato besándome la frente o pellizcándome la nariz.

Lancé un suspiro al pensar en eso y enseguida agité la cabeza, percatándome de lo absurda que estaba siendo.

'Soñar es gratis, ¿no es así, renacuajo?' le comenté mientras lo sacaba del carrito para poder quitarle la chaqueta con mayor facilidad.

No fue tan sencillo como me había parecido cuando vi a Maura vestirlo, pero me las apañé y dejé la prenda de abrigo sobre la capota del carro, decidiendo quedarme con TJ en brazos para evitar moverlo más de lo necesario teniendo en cuenta que no esperaba que estuviéramos mucho tiempo allí.

'Te estás portando mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Recuérdame que te compre un buen regalo para Navidad, sólo por eso' le dije al tiempo que me sentaba, tan ensimismada con los gestos que TJ hacía con su boca y su lengua que no me di cuenta de que Maura había vuelto, hasta que habló.

'Me encanta verte con él'

Brinqué en la silla y la observé mientras tomaba asiento frente a nosotros, viéndola depositar dos tazas humeantes encima de la mesa que me hicieron enarcar una ceja y olvidar por completo que lo que le iba a preguntar.

'¿Té? ¿Es una broma?'

'Tomaste dos cafés hace apenas hora y media, Jane' me respondió, paciente.

'Pero—'

'Bébete el té'

Rodé los ojos y miré a TJ.

'¿Tú ves lo mandona que es tu tía Maura? ¿Lo ves?'

TJ rió y, con él, también Maura, llevándome a apretar los labios para evitar darle el gusto de que me viera sonreír; de que viera el poder que ejercía sobre mí.


	5. V

**V**

Maura estaba picando ingredientes para una ensalada con la que acompañar el entrecot que habíamos comprado en nuestro camino de regreso a casa y yo, sentada en uno de los taburetes con TJ en brazos, no podía dejar de mirarla y ya no sólo porque era algo que desde siempre me había gustado hacer, sino también porque no era capaz de dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de acercarme a ella y besarla.

Tragué saliva y clavé la mirada en el rostro de TJ para tratar de desviar mi hilo de pensamientos hacia otros temas y todo para ver que el renacuajo había vuelto a dormirse, de seguro satisfecho a pesar de que se había dejado el biberón a medias.

De igual modo – y porque sabía que de volver a mirar a Maura me quedaría de nuevo hipnotizada –, continué observándolo como si fuera lo único que existía en el mundo, consciente de que estaba en mi mano evitar por todos los medios posibles que mis emociones siguieran tomando control sobre mí misma, no fuera a ser que terminara diciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

O haciéndolo, para qué mentir, porque de veras que desde que la había encontrado gateando en el salón que había sentido unas irremediables ganas de besarla que no habían hecho más que aumentar según habían ido pasando las horas y, lo peor de todo, es que sabía que a este ritmo que llevábamos se volverían implacables en caso de no hacer nada para ponerle remedio.

Era como si hubiera entrado en un laberinto y supiera qué camino seguir para salir de él pero, en lugar de hacerlo, me empeñara en simular que estaba perdida y todo porque sabía que enfrentándome a la realidad me encontraría de bruces con todo aquello que podía perder.

'Quizá es mejor que lo acuestes en la cuna' dijo Maura desde el otro lado del mesado y yo agité la cabeza, tomándome unos segundos en plantearme la alocada opción de soltarle sin más que me había enamorado de ella y a ver a dónde me llevaba eso.

Por los menos estaba segura de que la expresión de su cara no tendría precio y, de hecho, con sólo imaginarla, me dio la risa.

'¿Jane?'

Pestañeé y la miré.

Maura me contemplaba extrañada y no pude más que menear la cabeza, consciente de que quizá estaba empezando a perder un poco el juicio.

'No me hagas demasiado caso. ¿Dónde la has puesto?' le pregunté, observando entonces cómo su semblante pasaba de extrañado a confuso.

'¿El qué?'

'La cuna, Maura. Qué más va a ser' respondí con un tono brusco que sabía ella no tomaría como ofensa, porque era parte de mí y no por ello significaba que estaba enfadada con ella ni mucho menos.

'Oh. En tu dormitorio'

'Iré a acostarlo y vendré a echarte una mano con todo esto'

No fue hasta que abandoné la cocina que me di cuenta de que se había referido a su habitación de invitados como mi dormitorio y en ese momento no supe cómo interpretar aquello exactamente, pero por el bien de mi cordura decidí que era mucho mejor dejarlo así y no molestarme en analizarlo.


	6. VI

**VI**

Estábamos comiendo cuando Frankie hizo su entrada a través de la puerta trasera, sobresaltándonos a ambas al punto en el que yo había llegado a ponerme de pie, completamente dispuesta a noquear al intruso.

'Jesús, Janie, relájate. Soy yo' dijo contemplándome con gesto cómico.

'¿Y cómo se supone que debería de haberlo sabido?' le pregunté al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento para seguir comiendo, observándolo acercarse hasta que estaba de pie al otro lado del mesado, encarándonos mientras ya abría la boca para, de seguro, responderme.

'¿Te preparo algo de comer?' Maura interrumpió lo que fuera que él iba a comentar, ganándose sus atenciones al instante y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que enarcar una ceja al ver cómo sus facciones se relajaban.

_Otro Rizzoli más embobado con la doctora Isles. _

_¿Por qué será que ya ni me extraña?_

'Gracias, Maura, pero no es necesario'

'¿Estás seguro? Todavía hay un par de entrecots en la nevera y—'

'Gracias, en serio, pero ya he comido' insistió él dijo, sonriente.

'Oh, bueno. ¿Postre, entonces? Tengo… Pastas… Integrales' arrugó la nariz y, no muy convencida con lo que le había ofrecido, se volteó hacia mí. Enarqué una ceja. 'Porque no hay nada escondido en algún armario o cajón de mi cocina que pueda resultar más atractivo al paladar de tu hermano, ¿verdad, Jane?'

_¿Por qué tenía que haber nombrado a Frankie y "atractivo" en la misma frase?_

'¿De qué diablos estás hablando?' le pregunté, mostrándome confusa aún sabiendo a qué venía todo aquello.

La expresión con la que me contempló el día que descubrió que había escondido un bote de café instantáneo en uno de sus armarios invadió mi mente y tuve que apretar los labios para no reír.

Ella se dio cuenta del gesto y me miró enarcando una ceja, llevándome a copiarla, tan empecinada en no dar mi brazo a torcer que incluso envié la orden directa a mis párpados de no pestañear siquiera.

'Jane…'

'Maura…'

'Chicas…' intervino Frankie, rompiendo enseguida la batalla de miradas que estábamos llevando a cabo, momento que aproveché para recuperar mi tenedor. 'No es necesario que os… Miréis intensamente, o lo que sea… No quiero comer nada. Tan sólo me pasé para ver a TJ antes de irme a trabajar'

'Está dormido' lo informé antes de pinchar con el tenedor un par de hojas de ensalada que acompañar con la carne.

Vi que Maura me enviaba una mirada satisfecha y rodé los ojos, llevándome la comida a la boca.

'Ya me parecía raro que no estuviera por aquí. Una pena. Quería verlo antes de irme a trabajar'

Miré a Frankie.

'Puedes ir a verlo'

'Jane, no hables con la boca llena' me reclamó Maura al tiempo que me daba un apretón breve en el muslo que provocó que casi me atragantara, haciendo que mi hermano soltara una risa entre dientes.

Tragué al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

'Puedes ir a verlo' repetí, señalándolo con el tenedor. 'Pero como se te ocurra despertarlo, te juro que—'

'No lo haré. Lo prometo' dijo a toda prisa. '¿Dónde está?'

'En el dormitorio de Jane' respondió Maura antes de que yo pudiera decir nada y enseguida pude ver el gesto de sorpresa apoderándose del rostro de un Frankie que al instante me contempló de un modo tan raro que no pude hacer más que enarcar una ceja hacia él.

'¿Qué?' le espeté con brusquedad.

'Nada, nada' respondió con la misma rapidez de antes, alzando las manos en un gesto inocente que no me tragué en lo más mínimo. Sus atenciones regresaron a Maura. '¿La habitación de Jane es la que hay al pasar el baño?' preguntó enarcando las cejas de ese modo peculiar que sólo hacía cuando trataba de ocultar algo.

Entrecerré lo ojos.

'Efectivamente' le respondió Maura y él asintió.

'Seguid comiendo, entonces. Regresaré enseguida'

Lo observé alejarse en silencio y, una vez desapareció, sentí la urgencia de seguirlo para preguntarle a qué diantres habían venido las miradas que me había mandado, pero me contuve al darme cuenta de que quizá no estaba preparada para la respuesta que fuera a ofrecerme.

'Entonces…' habló Maura, haciendo que la mirase. La expresión en su rostro era seria, pero había un deje de diversión en él que provocó que tuviera que tragar saliva. 'Si me pusiera a rebuscar en los armarios y cajones de esta cocina, ¿no encontraría nada que yo no compré?'

Y me tuve que reír.


	7. VII

**VII**

TJ volvió a despertarse cuando ya estábamos recogiendo la cocina después de haber comido y le dije a Maura que fuera a buscarlo mientras yo me quedaba limpiando.

No le tuve que insistir, viéndola desaparecer de mi vista en lo que a mí me pareció un pestañeo para, segundos más tarde, escuchar cómo el llanto del renacuajo disminuía al punto en el que no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado.

¿Qué le habría hecho para conseguir calmarlo tan deprisa? ¿Se había limitado a tomarlo en brazos, o le había hablado con ese tono cariñoso que a mí comenzaba a afectarme a un nivel que se estaba volviendo insoportable?

¿Quizá las dos cosas?

Lamenté no haber estado presente para saber qué truco había usado, decidiendo concentrarme en terminar lo antes posible en la cocina para poder unirme a ellos y así tener la opción de ver por mí misma cómo se desenvolvía Maura con TJ, percatándome de que esa se había convertido en una de mis actividades preferidas desde ese día.

Y, al pensar en ello, fruncí el ceño, mis manos dejando de fregar la sartén después de que regresara a mi mente el comentario que Maura había hecho en la cafetería y que, hasta ahora, había olvidado por completo.

Porque cuando Maura me dijo que le encantaba verme con TJ… ¿Podría deberse a las mismas razones por las que a mí me gustaba verla a ella con él?

'Jane, ¿podrías traerme el bolso donde están las cosas para cambiarlo?'

Me moví a una velocidad pasmosa y atravesé el salón al igual que si no hubiera muebles de por medio, dirigiéndome a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio donde sabía los encontraría a ambos.

Maura había acostado a TJ en la cama y estaba de rodillas frente a él, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga mientras ambos reían, y yo tragué saliva una vez absorbí la escena frente a mis ojos, acercándome a ellos para dejar el bolso a un lado.

'Necesito también una toalla. Ya sabes dónde están' me dijo, sonriendo de tal modo que ni siquiera fui capaz de reclamarle lo mucho que le gustaba dar órdenes, limitándome a asentir al tiempo que la observaba regresar sus atenciones a TJ. 'Porque no queremos que se manche esta colcha de seda tan delicada, ¿verdad, corazón? No… No queremos'

Las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono tan infantil y adorable que esta vez sí que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarme sobre ella y besarla, por lo que decidí ponerme manos a la obra con lo que me había pedido.

'Extiéndela, pero sin desdoblarla del todo' me indicó cuando regresé a junto la cama con la toalla en mis manos y, de nuevo, hice lo que me dijo sin abrir la boca siquiera. '¿Quieres cambiarlo tú?'

Pestañeé y la miré, sus ojos pardos contemplándome de regreso con una expresión que me hizo saber que no me lo preguntaba porque sintiera repulsión ante la idea de ver un pañal sucio – al fin y al cabo, en su profesión se encontraba cosas mucho peores –, sino más bien ofreciéndome la oportunidad de ejercer un papel esencial en la vida de mi sobrino.

Y yo lo habría hecho encantada aunque sólo fuera por tener la satisfacción de decirle dentro de dieciocho años que le había cambiado el pañal para callarlo cuando se diera el caso de que necesitara una dosis de realidad, pero quería darle a Maura la oportunidad de hacerlo porque sabía que en sí lo estaba deseando.

Además, estaba segura de que tendría opción de cambiarlo más veces durante ese día, así que ¿qué más daba?

'El próximo, quizá' le dije, agitando mi mano para animarla a que hiciera los honores.

La vi morderse el labio inferior y tragué saliva.

'O podríamos hacerlo entre las dos' ofreció, mostrándose insegura.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me arrodillé a su lado y dirigí las manos hacia el elástico del pantalón de chándal en miniatura que llevaba puesto TJ, mis dedos rozando con los cálidos de Maura después de que ella hubiera realizado el mismo movimiento.

Nos reímos y dejé que ella se encargara de desvestirlo mientras yo supervisaba maravillada la facilidad con la que lo hacía, segura de que a mí me habría costado mucho más trabajo deshacer los broches del pijama.

'¿Me pasas una toallita?'

Yo de nuevo me apresuré a hacer lo que me había pedido y esta vez, cuando nuestros dedos volvieron a rozarse, Maura me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

'Tendrás que calentarte esas manos si planeas tocarlo, Jane'

'No tendría por qué hacer tal cosa si no me tuvieras fregando platos como a una esclava' respondí de regreso, soltando un respingo cuando noté que Maura de nuevo se volteaba a mirarme.

'¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú quien insistió en—?'

'No le hagas caso, renacuajo' la interrumpí, apresurándome a darle otra toallita cuando vi que colocaba la anterior sobre el pañal que le había quitado.

'Jane, te negaste absolutamente a que usara el lavavajillas cuando—'

'Dos juegos de cubiertos y tu tía queriendo encender el lavavajillas. ¿Te lo puedes creer?'

TJ empezó a mover enérgicamente las piernas y las flexionó hasta que atrapó los pies entre sus manos, llevándoselos a la boca y demostrándome que en sí no estaba haciéndome ni el más mínimo caso.

Tampoco es como si hubiera esperado mucho más que eso.

'Habrían sido más si me hubieras dejado meter también los servicios del desayuno, pero—'

'Maura' le dije, volteándome para mirarla con otra toallita limpia ya en la mano. Ella me contempló indignada porque no la hubiera dejado terminar de hablar en ninguna ocasión y yo me mordí los labios para no reírme… O para no besarla. 'Te estoy tomando el pelo'

Maura enarcó una ceja y me quitó la toallita de un tirón.

'Eres demasiado fácil de encontrar…' le dije al tiempo que me ponía en pie, segura de que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a la cocina y terminar de limpiar, porque como siguiera allí un solo segundo más no me haría responsable de mis actos y sabía que eso era algo de lo que acabaría lamentándome.

'¿A dónde vas?'

'A aprovechar que estás ocupada para esconder chocolatinas por toda tu cocina' le dije cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio.

'¡Jane!'


	8. VIII

**VIII**

TJ llevaba media hora aporreando un piano que reproducía sonidos de animales cuando decidí que había llegado la hora de quitárselo, segura de que terminaría por estampar el endemoniado chisme contra la pared si escuchaba una vez más a un caballo relinchar.

Él enseguida se removió en mis brazos tratando de alcanzarlo, pero tan pronto como le entregué el peluche con forma de sonajero que Maura le había comprado, pareció olvidarse del piano y sonreí satisfecha.

Al menos hasta que decidió agitarlo y me golpeó de pleno el sonido irritante que produjo, claro estaba.

Lancé un gruñido de protesta y me volteé hacia Maura al tiempo que hablaba.

'¿Es realmente necesario que todos los juguetes infantiles tengan que ser tan—?'

Se había quedado dormida.

Lancé un suspiro y la contemplé frunciendo los labios en un gesto mezcla de un puchero y una sonrisa, mi mirada contemplando hipnotizada el mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, le coloqué el mechón tras la oreja y acto seguido recogí del suelo la manta que minutos atrás TJ había tirado después de haberla sacudido a placer, apresurándome a extenderla sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de una Maura que lanzó un suspiro satisfecho.

'Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta'

Mis atenciones regresaron a TJ y lo aupé, volteándolo para poder mirarlo a la cara cuando le hablase.

'No, no, renacuajo. Es _tía_, pero casi' él se limitó a sonreír al tiempo que se metía el puño en la boca y rodé los ojos. '¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la cocina a prepararte un biberón y dejamos dormir tranquila a la tía Maura?'

Él se sacó el puño de la boca y un hilo de baba se le deslizó por el mentón.

Curvé los labios.

'Me tomaré eso como un sí'

Durante la media hora siguiente, me encargué de prepararle el biberón a TJ, de dárselo y de hacer que eructara y, todavía con el trapo encima del hombro mientras seguía dándole palmadas en la espalda, me puse a pasear de un lado a otro, meciéndolo para ver si conseguía dormirlo.

Estaba segura de que era muy posible que no estuviera para nada cansado teniendo en cuenta que se había echado un buen par de siestas, pero la verdad era que tenía la esperanza de que cayera rendido para así poder tomarme un respiro.

Realmente adoraba a mi sobrino, pero en este momento estaba envidiando a Maura como nunca pensé que lo haría y todo por una siesta, algo que hizo que lanzase una mirada en dirección al reloj de la cocina para calcular cuánto tiempo faltaba para que mi madre regresara y así poder descansar, aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas.

Sin apenas ser consciente de ello, pero tal vez lo suficientemente desesperada como para hacerlo, comencé a tararear mientras seguía moviéndome de un lado a otro sin poder evitar que mi mirada fuera posándose en los diferentes adornos que Maura tenía en el salón, viéndome sorprendida por la cantidad de fotografías que habían ido sustituyendo a artilugios que no sabía en qué momento habían desaparecido.

Con una sonrisa, me acerqué a la estantería para poder ver las fotos desde más cerca y no pude sentir más que calidez al ver que en la mayor parte de ellas estaba yo presente, ya fuera sólo con Maura o ambas en compañía de más gente, pero allí estaba.

Incluso había una en la que ella ni siquiera salía en la que estábamos toda mi familia – a excepción de mi padre, por supuesto –, Frost y Korsak, sentados en torno a la mesa del comedor disfrutando de la cena de Acción de Gracias, y enseguida recordé la sonrisa amplia con la que Maura había sacado la foto desde la cocina, mientras nos pedía que saludáramos a la cámara.

Al menos Frost, Korsak y mi madre habían cumplido, porque en lo que respectaba a mí y a mis hermanos no podía estar la cosa más lejos de la realidad. Frankie estaba metiéndole los dedos en la nariz a un Tommy que le tenía el codo clavado en la cabeza mientras yo los señalaba con el pulgar, enarcando una ceja hacia Maura.

Esa noche me había quedado a ayudarlas a ella y a mi madre a recogerlo todo, y Maura y yo habíamos terminado partiéndonos de risa en el sofá con las anécdotas que recordábamos de la cena, bebiendo vino como si no hubiera un mañana.

Claro que, a decir verdad, casi había sido así, porque todavía era capaz de recordar la resaca con la que me había levantado al día siguiente.

En ese momento, TJ me recordó su presencia lanzando un gruñido contra mi cuello y de nuevo comencé a mecerlo, dirigiéndome hacia el dormitorio al que Maura se había referido como mío en dos ocasiones dispuesta a meterlo en la cuna con la esperanza de que se quedara dormido y me permitiera tomarme un respiro.

Protestó cuando lo acosté, pero se frotó los ojos y al instante se quedó inmóvil, momento que aproveché para salir corriendo de la habitación en las puntas de los pies al igual que si pensara que su sueño dependía de si podía verme o no en caso de que volviera a abrir los ojos.

Regresé a la cocina y fui directa a la nevera, sacando de ella una botella de agua y apresurándome a beber un trago de ella al tiempo que me encaminaba de regreso al salón. Quizá no era conveniente que bebiera una cerveza cuando aún tenía que hacerme cargo de TJ, pero suponía que no haría daño a nadie si veía un poco el canal de deportes.

Siempre y cuando lo pusiera en modo silencio, por supuesto.

No quería despertar a Maura.

Con el mando a distancia en una mano y la botella de agua en la otra, me acomodé en el sofá con cuidado de no despertar a su otra ocupante y encendí el televisor, apresurándome a lanzar un suspiro de alivio una vez coloqué mis pies encima de la mesa de centro.

Por fin.


	9. IX

**IX**

No estoy segura de en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero me desperté sobresaltada y supe que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando vi que apenas había avanzado el partido de fútbol americano que había estado viendo.

Un tanto atontada, eché un vistazo a los lados y vi que Maura quizá podría haber cambiado de postura, pero seguía tan profundamente dormida como lo estaba hacía… – me volteé hacia el reloj de la cocina – unos cuarenta minutos.

Enarqué una ceja hacia ella.

Una parte de mí quiso cogerla de una pierna y tirarla al suelo para despertarla, pero otra, esa que en sí dominaba por completo mis acciones cuando de Maura se trataba, me dijo que aprovechara la situación y la contemplara a mi antojo, así que eso hice.

Al menos hasta que, un buen rato después, comenzó a removerse.

'Jane…' la escuché susurrar, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

'Parece que la Bella Durmiente ha salido del coma' le dije mientras le pellizcaba el gemelo y todo para sobresaltarme después de que ella se incorporara de forma brusca y me contemplara con los ojos abiertos de par en par en una expresión que, pasado el susto, hizo que me echara a reír. '¿Hola?'

Ella se humedeció los labios al igual que lo hacía alguien que sentía la boca pastosa tras una resaca.

O una siesta de más de cuarenta minutos.

'¿Qué ha…?' pestañeó, tan adormilada que una vez más no pude evitar encontrarla adorable. '¿Dónde está TJ?'

'Durmiendo en su cuna' respondí. 'Ya le di el biberón'

Maura asintió y pasó las manos por su pelo en un intento por acomodarlo, provocando que me diera la risa cuando vi que no era capaz de conseguir que los mechones se quedaran donde parecía quererlos y deleitándome con el hecho de saber que era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que habían visto alguna vez así a la siempre perfecta y pulcra doctora Isles.

En este momento, tenía el cabello alborotado y llevaba puestas unas mayas de lycra y un jersey de lana que le quedaba al menos dos tallas más grande, dándole un aspecto hogareño reservado solamente para su círculo más cercano.

Lo que, en otras palabras, significaba que tan sólo yo y mi madre la habíamos visto así.

O, al menos, ese era el modo en el que yo quería verlo.

'Creo que dormir me ha sentado peor que si hubiera permanecido despierta' comentó, frotándose los ojos mientras yo la contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida.

'Ya te veo, ya' me burlé, acercándome para colocarle un mechón de pelo hacia el lugar que le correspondía y ganándome al instante una mirada curiosa por su parte. 'Mucho mejor así'

'¿Hm?'

'Estaba…' hice gestos con mis manos para indicarle que le había colocado el pelo y, una vez más, asintió mientras volvía a pestañear. '¿Te encuentras bien?'

'¿La verdad?' me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos unos segundos antes de cerrarlos de nuevo, dejando que su cabeza se posara sobre mi hombro. 'Estoy agotada'

Quise reírme de su tono de voz infantil, pero mi diversión se vio interrumpida tan pronto como me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y comenzó a removerse de tal modo que no pude hacer otra cosa que levantar el mío para dejarle el espacio que parecía estar reclamando.

'¿Te molesto?' me preguntó en apenas un susurro, acurrucándose contra mi costado mientras yo tragaba saliva.

Su pelo me estaba haciendo cosquillas en el mentón, pero quién se preocupaba por eso.

'No' le dije, atreviéndome a colocar el brazo que hasta entonces había mantenido en alto en torno a ella, un cosquilleo molesto recorriéndome el pecho cuando de pronto sentí su aliento acariciándome el cuello después de que soltara un suspiro.

'Está bien' me dijo, su falta de movimiento llevándome a temer que pudiera notar el modo en el que mi corazón había comenzado a latir, completamente desaforado debido a su cercanía.

¿Estaba soñando?

No lo creía posible puesto que todo se veía demasiado real como para que así fuera, pero de igual modo decidí pellizcarme para asegurarme de que no seguía dormida, algo de lo que fui consciente tan pronto como un dolor punzante me recorrió el muslo cuando clavé mis uñas en él.

Pero entonces, si no estaba soñando, ¿qué estaba pasando? Porque por muy normal que fuera para mí compartir sofá con Maura, no estaba segura de que alguna vez hubiéramos estado… Así. Y qué más daba si sabía que siempre habíamos sido muy dadas a invadir nuestros espacios personales, porque esto seguía superando con creces a cualquier otra experiencia pasada.

¿Podría deberse a que ella de veras estaba aún demasiado dormida como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo? Ya que, de ser así, debería de asegurarme de estar presente en las próximas veces que Maura se echara una siesta.

Y hablando de Maura echándose una siesta…

¿Había vuelto a dormirse?

'¿Maur?' susurré, nerviosa.

Al no obtener respuesta, suspiré y me permití el lujo de acariciarle la espalda, notando cómo ella movía ligeramente la cabeza sobre mi hombro al tiempo que producía una especie de ronroneo que me hizo tragar saliva y que me diera cuenta del verdadero peligro en el que me encontraba.

Esto no tenía pinta de que fuera a terminar bien.

O, al menos, no para mí.


	10. X

**X**

Estaba sudando.

No sabía si se debía al calor que desprendía Maura o a los nervios que sentía por la postura íntima en la que nos encontrábamos, pero estaba sudando al punto en el que incluso había empezado a tener dificultades para respirar con normalidad y no pude más que preguntarme por qué – y lo digo en serio, _por qué_ – no tomaba cartas en el asunto y salía de allí antes de que mi cuerpo entrase en combustión.

Además, tampoco es como si me fuera a ser muy difícil conseguirlo sin despertarla.

Es decir… Tan sólo tenía que apartar la pierna que ella me tenía encima, levantar su cabeza de mi hombro izquierdo para poder sacar el brazo – sí, ese que ya no sentía en lo más mínimo – de debajo de ella, darle un cojín para que me lo estrujara contra su pecho en sustitución de mi cintura y sería libre; fácil.

Contuve un respingo de indignación hacia mí misma que podría alterar el sueño de Maura y lancé un leve bufido de hastío en su lugar, porque ¿a quién pretendía engañar?

Quería estar allí.

Incluso al borde de la asfixia o a punto de morir abrasada – o de un infarto, si se le ocurría volver a mover la maldita pierna otra vez –, quería estar allí y qué más daba si ella se despertaba y alucinaba completamente al ver la postura en la que nos encontrábamos, porque era su culpa y así tenía planeado decírselo.

Aunque quizá, pensándolo mejor, en lugar de decirle nada, lo que podía hacer era simular que estaba dormida tan pronto como notara que comenzaba a despertarse y esperar a que se levantara, porque si había algo que mi intuición me decía, era que me convenía eludir a toda costa una posible charla acerca de todo esto.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose me sacó de mi debate mental e hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara por completo.

Nerviosa, más de lo que ya de por sí lo estaba por imposible que eso me había parecido segundos atrás, abrí los ojos de par en par y contuve la respiración para escuchar mejor los pasos que, si mis sentidos no me engañaban, se acercaban hacia el sofá.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar del mismo modo pausado que lo haría alguien dormido, algo que no me sirvió de mucho cuando, tras escuchar un leve respingo de sorpresa, los abrí posándolos al instante en el rostro asombrado de mi madre.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y entré en pánico al ver el modo en el que sus ojos abiertos de par en par abandonaban los míos para tomar una buena captura de la escena con las que se había encontrado al llegar, observándola abrir y cerrar la boca con tal expresión anonadada que me habría reído de ella de no ser porque las circunstancias no me favorecían en lo más mínimo.

Qué estaba pensando, no lo sabía, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta de que estaba alucinando al punto de no saber siquiera qué decir y eso, viniendo de Angela Rizzoli, era mucho.

La vi agitar la cabeza hacia los lados como si estuviera alejando de su mente algo en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento y volvió a mirarme, vocalizando algo en mi dirección.

No entendí nada de lo que había tratado de decirme y fruncí el ceño, esperando que comprendiera que necesitaría que repitiese si pretendía que le ofreciera una respuesta.

Chasqueó la lengua.

'¿Y TJ?' susurró en voz baja y no pude hacer más que sentir una oleada de alivio golpeándome al punto de marearme.

Incapaz de hablar, le hice un gesto con la mano con el que le indicaba que estaba durmiendo, viéndola asentir antes de que se volteara hacia la cocina.

Entonces se detuvo, volvió a mirarme abriendo la boca y justo cuando yo comenzaba a sentir unas terribles ganas de vomitar, la cerró de nuevo y se alejó, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Tragué saliva y de nuevo cerré los ojos, esta vez con fuerza.

_¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí?_


	11. XI

**XI**

TJ se despertó lanzando un pequeño quejido de protesta que me habría pasado fácilmente desapercibido si no fuera porque tenía todos y cada uno de mis sentidos agudizados después de la llegada de mi madre, la misma a la que enseguida escuché dirigirse a pasos rápidos hacia el pasillo para acudir al rescate de su nieto.

Fue cuando la supe lejos de aquí que me permití pensar seriamente en qué podría habérsele pasado por la cabeza cuando nos encontró a mí y a Maura en el sofá, percatándome enseguida de que, por su cara, no parecía ser nada bueno.

La ansiedad que se había apoderado de mí desde el segundo en el que había escuchado la puerta trasera abriéndose y cerrándose, se intensificó al punto en el que sentí cómo comenzaba a perder por completo el control de mis emociones y entonces supe que tenía que hacer algo.

Si antes había estado segura de que no quería moverme del sofá, en ese instante de veras que no había nada en el mundo que más deseara, porque tenía que ir a hablar con mi madre lo antes posible y así poder explicarle que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, que lo que había visto de seguro no tenía que ver con lo que había llegado a imaginarse.

Aún así, aún cuando quería salir corriendo detrás de ella para quitarle lo antes posible ideas de la cabeza – ideas que no me importaría que tuviese si de veras Maura y yo fuéramos más que amigas –, decidí que debería de ser cuidadosa para no despertar a Maura.

Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando y lo mejor era que siguiera durmiendo, por extraño que en sí me pareciese que ella, la mujer que tenía unos horarios de sueño tan regulares que incluso había llegado a considerarla un robot, llevara más de una hora y media de siesta cuando yo sabía que no solía dormir más de treinta minutos – y eso si lo hacía – para no "alterar su reloj biológico".

Me había dicho que estaba agotada, pero ¿tanto?

Sabía que cuidar de un niño no era tan sencillo y relajado como podía parecer a simple vista, pero tampoco me parecía como para—.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_Se supone que quiero ir a hablar con mi madre y en lugar de ello aquí sigo, acostada en el sofá pensando en las razones por las que Maura podría estar aún dormida._

_¿Qué más da eso? Está cansada y probablemente estas horas de sueño se deban a que durante la semana no pudo dormir todo lo que necesitaba, así que déjate de buscarle cinco pies al gato, Rizzoli, y encuentra el modo de salir de debajo de ella sin despertarla._

Lanzando un suspiro, apoyé mi pie derecho en el suelo y lo empleé para ayudarme a deslízarme hacia el borde del sofá mientras trataba de no mover con demasiada brusquedad el hombro sobre el que reposaba la cabeza de Maura, todo esto haciéndolo al mismo tiempo que, con mi mano derecha, la tomaba de la muñeca para levantar el brazo que ella tenía en torno a mi cintura.

Una vez me liberé de ese brazo y lo coloqué en su costado, alcé su cabeza lo suficiente como para poder sacar el mío izquierdo – ahora inerte – de debajo de ella, apresurándome a alcanzar el cojín en el que yo había estado apoyada para colocarlo en sustitución de mi hombro.

Tan pronto como sentí mi torso liberado, me incorporé ligeramente y me deslicé un poco más hacia el borde del sofá mientras levantaba su pierna para poder sacar la mía de debajo, calculando tan mal mis movimientos que giré de una forma extraña y un segundo más tarde acabé aterrizando de culo en el espacio que había entre la mesa de centro y el sofá.

Quise maldecir, pero en lugar de ello me mordí los labios y envié una mirada rápida en dirección a Maura después de que ella hubiera lanzando una especie de gruñido, una de mis cejas enarcándose al ver que, al contrario de lo que había pensado, seguía dormida.

¿_En serio_?

Divertida de cierto modo por el sueño pesado en el que había entrado, apoyé mi mano derecha en el suelo y me impulsé para ponerme en pie, viéndome obligada a agarrarme al borde del sofá cuando mis piernas cedieron ligeramente y sentí a su vez un dolor punzante en el fondo de la espalda.

_Oh, Dios. _

_Me acabo de romper el hueso del culo en una caída tan tonta._

_Joder, qué dolor._

_Y aún por encima tengo el brazo y el pie izquierdo dormidos._

_No sé si reír o llorar._

Me mordí el labio inferior y moví los dedos, apresurándome a llevarme la mano derecha a la boca para ahogar el ataque de risa que me dio a causa de la sensación de hormigueo que sentía recorriéndome.

Después de unos segundos, me incorporé sin poder evitar maldecir todos y cada uno de los músculos que tenía adormecidos y, prácticamente cojeando, eché a andar hacia el dormitorio donde estaban mi madre y TJ al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de tener una de las charlas más extrañas de mi vida.

_¿Paso número uno? Tragarse el pánico._

_¿Paso número dos? Comportarse de un modo casual y quizá incluso tomarle el pelo por las caras que había puesto, para que viera que realmente no se trataba de nada._

_¿Paso número tres? Llegar al maldito dormitorio antes del día del juicio final y, a poder ser, sin caerme de narices en el proceso._


	12. XII

**XII**

Cuando por fin llegué a mi destino, encontré a mi madre sentada en la silla que había en el otro extremo de la habitación, sonriendo y susurrándole cosas inentendibles a un TJ que le estaba agarrando la nariz con ambas manos y, la verdad, lo primero que pensé no fue en el miedo que en sí me daba mantener esta conversación con ella, sino en lo mucho que lamentaba no tener mi teléfono conmigo para poder sacarles una foto.

Durante un par de segundos me planteé seriamente la opción de regresar al salón a buscarlo, pero después de lo que me había costado llegar hasta aquí y de que mi madre me mirase tras haberse percatado de que ya no estaba sola, la deseché y me limité a tragar saliva al tiempo que, todavía con pasos errantes, hacía por fin mi entrada en la habitación.

'¿Qué diantres te ha pasado?' me preguntó mi madre en un susurro, su ceño frunciéndose en un gesto tan extrañado como preocupado.

Recordé el paso número dos.

'Me he caído del maldito sofá' le dije con un tono de reproche que la llevó a enarcar una ceja. 'Me empeñé tanto en no despertar a Maura, que de tan cuidadosa que quise ser casi me rompo el puto hueso del—'

'¡Jane!' no gritó, pero sí que se dirigió a mí entre dientes y con gesto asesino, una de sus manos apresurándose a abrazar la cabeza de TJ contra su pecho.

_Como si él fuera a entenderme._

Rodé los ojos y me senté en el borde de la cama, encarándola.

'¿Qué tal en el trabajo?' tan pronto como me contempló con ojos entrecerrados, me di cuenta de que mi intento por ser casual había obtenido el resultado opuesto.

Yo jamás le preguntaba a mi madre cómo le había ido el día y ambas lo sabíamos.

De esas cosas se encargaba ella.

'Yo bien…' respondió con un deje de desconfianza en su voz. '¿Y vosotras con TJ?'

'Bien, pero acabamos agotadas' ladeé la cabeza ligeramente. 'Como ya habrás visto'

'Ya' dijo cortante, su semblante arisco transformándose en uno mucho más dócil después de que TJ volviera a agarrarla de la nariz. Su mirada se desplazó a él y la vi cogerle las manos para darles varios besos seguidos. 'Eso mismo le estaba contando a TJ' añadió, provocando que mi estómago diera un vuelco.

¿Eso era lo que le estaba susurrando cuando entré?

_Oh, Di… Un momento._

_Estaba sonriendo._

_Cuando entré, estaba sonriendo mientras le hablaba._

_¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? _

_¿Por lo que le estaba diciendo, o porque TJ había tomado una obsesión adorable con su nariz?_

'¿Cuándo teníais pensado contármelo?'

Abrí los ojos de par en par y al instante sentí cómo mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, se había imaginado algo que no era – pero que a mí me gustaría fuese real.

Tragué saliva y relajé mi expresión justo en el momento en el que ella volvió a mirarme.

'¿Contarte el qué, Ma?' le pregunté, semejando lo más confusa que pude y carraspeando tan pronto como capté que mi voz había sonado ahogada.

_Maldita sea, cuerdas vocales._

'Oh, deja de hacerte la tonta conmigo, Janie. Después de lo que vi en ese sofá, me ha quedado más que claro que entre vosotras dos ha—'

'¿Qué viste? ¿A Maura durmiendo?' la interrumpí, viéndola enarcar una ceja.

'¿Se supone que tengo que seguirte el juego?'

Comenzaba a desesperarme y eso que había anticipado que pasaría esto.

'Ma, dejaré de actuar como si no supiera lo que pensaste al vernos, pero a cambio necesito que colabores conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?' ella apretó los labios, respondiéndome con ese gesto que no iba a ceder fácilmente. Lancé un suspiro. 'Podría contarte lo que ha pasado en realidad y ni aún así me creerías' le dije. 'Pero puedo asegurarte que no hay nada de eso entre Maura y yo, Ma'

Le sostuve la mirada durante varios segundos en los que podía ver la suya estudiando cada centímetro de mi rostro y no pude evitar sentirme de nuevo nerviosa, hasta que chasqueó la lengua.

'¿Y por qué diablos no?' me espetó, indignada.

'¿Qué?'

'¿Por qué diablos no hay _nada de eso _entre Maura y tú?'

_Oh…_

_…_

_Espera._

'¿Qué?'

Rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

'Tú estabas en ese sofá, ¿verdad?' tragué saliva y asentí, tan asombrada por la reacción que estaba teniendo que ni siquiera era capaz de decidir si era buena o mala. '¿Me vas a decir que eso es normal entre amigas? ¿Estar acostadas así?'

'No, pero—'

'Por supuesto que no lo es y de ahí que te pregunte por qué diantres no hay _nada de eso _entre vosotras'

Abrí la boca, pero enseguida volví a cerrarla mientras la observaba meciendo a TJ.

Todavía no sabía si su forma de actuar se debía a que estaba molesta conmigo porque no le agradaba la idea de que yo sintiera algo por una mujer o porque creía que le había ocultado una relación inexistente, pero cuánto más la miraba más me daba cuenta de que, pensara lo que pensase ella al respecto, lo que sentía por Maura no iba a cambiar y quizá tendría que empezar a acostumbrarme verdaderamente a la idea de que no tendría el apoyo de mi madre en esto.

'¿Me vas a responder hoy o…?'

'Porque somos mejores amigas, Ma' contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

'Oh, por el amor de Dios' de nuevo se mostró indignada y yo sentí ganas de golpearme la frente porque de veras no me estaba facilitando en lo más mínimo saber cómo se sentía al respecto. '¿Te crees que con eso me voy a dar por satisfecha?'

'¡¿Y qué se supone que debo decirte, entonces!?' al igual que ella antes, no alcé la voz, pero sí que pronuncié esas palabras con bastante más brusquedad de la necesaria.

'Algo que no sea obvio'

Estudié su semblante durante varios segundos y, al ver que seguía siendo incapaz de comprender su comportamiento, decidí darme por vencida.

'¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Fue una mala idea venir a hablar contigo' espeté al tiempo que me ponía en pie, dispuesta a largarme en cuanto antes.

'Jane, mírame' me dijo cuando me volteé hacia la puerta, llevándome a detenerme para hacer aquello que me había pedido. 'Estás…' se humedeció los labios. 'Estás enamorada de ella, ¿no es así?'

Sus palabras me golpearon al igual que se me hubiera dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y enseguida desvié la vista hacia las cortinas, encontrándome sin aliento.

_Necesito salir de aquí._

'Olvídalo' le repetí al tiempo que retomaba mi camino hacia la puerta.

'Jane' el tono de voz con el que me llamó me pareció tan desesperado que me detuve a medio camino entre la cama y la puerta, decidiendo permitirle un último comentario antes de largarme. 'Sólo quiero que seas feliz' me dijo entonces, paralizándome al punto en el que incluso contuve la respiración. 'Y sé que ella te hace feliz' añadió, logrando con esas palabras que tuviera que morderme el labio inferior para tratar de conseguir que éste dejara de temblarme aún cuando no tenía idea de cuándo había empezado a hacerlo.

Cuando no dijo nada más, lancé un suspiro y me volteé hacia ella, viéndola devolverme la mirada con un gesto preocupado que me llevó a fruncir el ceño al percatarme de que, una vez más, no tenía idea de qué podía estar pensando en este momento.

'Ella no lo sabe' solté sin pensar y mostrándome enseguida inquieta debido a ello.

Mi madre asintió, despacio.

'Lo supuse' susurró. 'Y por eso creo que deberías de decírselo'

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero en lugar de ello acabé por fruncir el ceño al recordar cómo había ido nuestra charla.

'¿Y pensaste que el mejor modo de convencerme era haciéndome creer que nada de esto te hacía ni la más mínima gracia?' le pregunté sin poder evitarlo, mi expresión mostrando incredulidad.

'Oh, discúlpame por no haberme tomado bien que trataras de engañarme' me espetó, de nuevo indignada.

Suspiré.

'Ma, creías que te habíamos ocultado que…' me humedecí los labios mientras sentía un hueco el estómago como reacción a las palabras que diría a continuación. 'Estábamos juntas' finalicé, tragando saliva para quitarme el sabor amargo que sentí en mi boca al decir eso. 'Lo único que hice, fue—'

'Lo único que hiciste fue tratar de engañarme' me interrumpió, aún molesta. 'Te creí tan pronto como me aclaraste que me había equivocado, pero cuando te pregunté por qué no erais algo más, me saliste con la patraña de que porque sois mejores amigas ¿y se supone que yo tengo que creerme que esa es la única razón?' me preguntó y yo no pude hacer más que dejar que mis hombros cayeran hacia adelante en una expresión de derrota. 'Eres tan cabezota como tu padre'

Apreté los labios y la contemplé con reproche.

'Claro, porque tú siempre cedes a la primera' le reclamé con sarcasmo y ese fue su turno para fulminarme con la mirada. '¿Lo ves?'

Puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza.

'No te engañé' le dije entonces.

Alzó una ceja.

'¡No lo hice! Es porque somos mejores amigas que no me atrevo a…' tragué saliva. '¿Y si no sintiera lo mismo? ¿Y si—?'

'Eso es algo que jamás sabrás a menos que hables con ella, pero quizá es necesario que te recuerde que se trata de Maura: sienta o no lo mismo por ti, va a seguir estando ahí; no va a irse a ninguna parte y lo sabes'

Suspiré.

'Pero cambiaría todo' le dije. 'Y no quiero eso'

'Merece saberlo' la observé ponerse en pie, cambiando a TJ de posición en sus brazos. 'Confía en ti lo suficiente como para dormirse en tus brazos y merece saber que—'

'No se durmió en—' lancé un nuevo suspiro y procedí a explicarle lo que había ocurrido sin que me pasara desapercibido en lo más mínimo el gesto sarcástico con el que me contemplaba.

Cuando terminé, no dijo nada y se limitó a acercarse a mí para darme un beso en la frente y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda.

¿Sentía pena por mí?

_Lo que me faltaba._

'¿Qué?'

Suspiró.

'Nada. Simplemente me está costando comprender cómo puedes ser tan buena detective y no…' enarqué una ceja. 'Nada' repitió y yo la miré entre indignada y confusa al no entender qué se suponía que quería decirme con aquello. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, eso sí, añadió algo más. 'Hora de hacer la cena'


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Maura se estaba ganando a pulso que comenzara a compararla con un oso – u osa, más bien –, porque parecía haber entrado en proceso de hibernación.

Ni siquiera la habían despertado los gritos que TJ había pegado en la cocina mientras ambos observábamos a mi madre preparar la cena y eso me extrañó tanto, que decidí romper la promesa que me había hecho a mí misma de dejarla descansar hasta que la comida estuviera lista para ir a despertarla y así asegurarme de que se encontraba bien.

Con TJ en brazos, me acerqué a ella y le pellizqué el dedo de un pie sólo para verla removerse con tal expresión incómoda en su rostro que enseguida me di cuenta de que verdaderamente le pasaba algo.

'¿Maur?' le pregunté, dando un paso al frente para poder echar un mejor vistazo a su rostro.

Estaba perlado en sudor y tenías las mejillas sonrojadas, algo tan anormal en ella como el haber dormido tanto.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en mi pecho y conduje una mano a su rostro para poder tomarle la temperatura.

'Fría…' murmuró, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía para mantenerla sobre su mejilla, tan cálida al tacto que enseguida supe lo que estaba pasando.

Tampoco había que ser muy listos.

Una Maura que apenas reacciona, que duerme varias horas durante el día y que está ardiendo y empapada en sudor, no puede estar más que enferma.

'Oh, oh'

'¿Qué pasa?' escuché que me preguntaba mi madre de la cocina.

'Creo que tiene fiebre'

'¡¿Qué?!'

Brinqué ante el grito de mi madre y le lancé una mirada de reproche.

'Dame a TJ' exigió, acercándose hacia nosotros mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal.

'Ma, ¿no te parece que estás—?'

'No. Tiene razón. Los bebés son muy sensibles a…' Maura dejó de balbucear y se humedeció los labios al tiempo que se incorporaba. Apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. 'Tengo la boca seca' confesó en apenas un susurro.

'Janie, tráele un vaso de agua' mi madre me quitó a TJ de los brazos y se lo llevó con ella hacia la cocina.

Yo en un primer momento hice el amago de seguirla, pero cuando volví a mirar a Maura no pude evitar acercarme de nuevo a ella.

'¿Te encuentras bien?'

'Estoy…' pestañeó despacio y miró a su alrededor. 'Confusa'

Apreté los labios para no reírme al darme cuenta de que la Maura enferma era todavía más adorable que la Maura normal.

'¿Te duele algo?'

Sus ojos pardos volvieron a fijarse en los míos y pude ver que de veras le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

'Tengo fiebre' dijo y esta vez sí que me permití el lujo de reírme.

'Eso ya lo dije yo, pero gracias por confirmarlo, doctora Isles' le respondí, divertida. Ella hizo un esfuerzo por contemplarme con gesto amenazante, pero lo único que consiguió fue enviarme una mirada cansada. '¿Tienes algún analgésico que pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor?'

'Hay paracetamol en el baño' me interrumpió antes de volver a humedecerse los labios. 'Y agua'

'¿Hay agua en el baño?' me burlé, haciéndome la sorprendida.

Ella simplemente se mostró confusa.

'¿Hm?'

'Nada' respondí, más divertida aún al percatarme de que, enferma, parecía tan incapaz de captar mis bromas como lo era cuando nos conocimos y empezamos a hacernos amigas. 'Acuéstate y descansa. Enseguida te traeré lo que—'

'En realidad debería de irme a la cama. No quiero que TJ se vea expuesto por más tiempo a—'

'Entonces te llevaré el vaso de agua y el paracetamol a la cama'

La vi asentir antes de que me ofreciera sus manos en una petición silenciosa para que la ayudara a levantarse.

Las tenía más frías de lo que las había notado antes y me percaté de que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, lo que hizo que la mirase con expresión preocupada.

'¿Serás capaz de llegar a la cama tú sola o quieres que—?'

'Puedo sola' admitió, soltándose de mis manos para dar un paso hacia el pasillo.

Trastabilló y me apresuré a tomarla de la cintura para evitar que cayera, escuchándola suspirar.

'Si es que todo deja de dar vueltas, por supuesto' añadió.

No podía ver su expresión ni ella la mía, pero de igual modo la contemplé con empatía mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre las mías, pareciendo que necesitaba sujetarse a algo para estar segura de que no perdería el equilibrio.

'¿Cómo es posible que te hayas puesto así de mal? Hasta antes de quedarte dormida parecías estar bien y recuerdo perfectamente que fuiste a vacunarte no hace mucho'

'Pues ya ves de qué me ha servido'

Lancé un respingo y acto seguido reí, meneando la cabeza.

'Vamos, Pointdexter. Te ayudaré a llegar a tu dormitorio sana y salva'

Cuando por fin bordeamos el sofá, eché un vistazo en dirección a la cocina y pude ver que mi madre nos estaba observando desde el otro lado del mesado con los labios apretados en un gesto que me indicó que estaba evitando sonreír.

Poco me faltó para echarle la lengua.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Después de que acompañé a Maura a su dormitorio y de que le llevé una botella de agua y el frasco de paracetamol, bajé al piso de abajo para dejarla a descansar y decidí llamar a Frankie por teléfono para pedirle que fuera a buscar a Jo Friday a mi apartamento al salir de trabajar, diciéndole que podría traerla mañana a la casa de Maura cuando viniera a visitar a TJ.

'¿Te quedas a dormir _con_ Maura?' me preguntó con sorna y yo estaba tan distraída tratando de sacar la cuna de mi dormitorio para poder llevarla al de mi madre, que tardé varios segundos en procesar bien las palabras que había elegido.

'No seas imbécil, Frankie' le espeté.

'¿Qué?' su tono de voz sonaba inocente, pero sabía que sus intenciones estaban muy lejos de serlo. 'Ya te ha cedido una habitación en su casa y todo. Lo cual me recuerda… ¿Cuándo te mudas?'

_Por qué será que sabía que no dejaría escapar el comentario de Maura._

'Fue una forma de hablar, Frankie, y lo sabes tan bien como que me quedo tantas veces a dormir en su casa que es hasta normal que se refiera a esa habitación como si fuera mía'

'Yo también he dormido muchas veces en tu sofá y no vas por ahí diciendo que es mío'

Rodé los ojos.

'Estás comparando ajos con cebollas' le dije al tiempo que por fin había conseguido sacar la cuna al pasillo.

'Sabes a qué me refiero'

'Lo único que sé es que esta conversación ha dejado de tener sentido hace varios segundos, así que aprovecha para despedirte porque voy a colgar ya'

Él rió al otro lado de la línea y yo lancé un bufido de fastidio.

'Hasta mañana, Janie'

'No te olvides de Jo' le repetí.

'No lo haré' aseguró. 'Oh y Janie'

'¿Qué?'

'Dale un beso de buenas noches a la doctora Isles de mi parte'

'Imbécil'

'Yo también te quiero, hermanita'

'Que te den'

Su risa murió cuando por fin corté la llamada, apresurándome a meter mi teléfono en el bolsillo para poder empujar la cuna con ambas manos.

_Maura hace un comentario inocente y el idiota este se va por las ramas._

'¿Qué te ha dicho Frankie?' me preguntó mi madre cuando llegué a la cocina, llevándome a mirarla con gesto sorprendido.

'¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando con Frankie?'

'Por los insultos y amenazas' respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dándome a entender que estaba tan habituada a que siempre me comportara así con mis hermanos, que por fin parecía haberse dado cuenta de que en sí todo lo que les decía no era tan en serio como pensaba años atrás. '¿Te dijo que no podía ir a buscar a Jo?'

Dejé la cuna junto al mesado para poder ir a abrir la puerta y, en el proceso, le envié a mi madre una mirada incrédula.

'¿Cuándo aprenderás a no espiar las conversaciones ajenas?' le pregunté, tratando de determinar si es que había hablado tan alto como para que me escuchara desde aquí, o si por la contra de veras se había acercado para escuchar lo que le decía a Frankie por teléfono.

'Cuando me quede sorda, probablemente'

Lancé un respingo de diversión – porque no había dicho una verdad tan grande en su vida – y fue cuando volví a coger la barra de la cuna para poder llevarla a la casa de invitados que me di cuenta de que estaba echando verduras ya picadas al interior de una olla que no recordaba haber visto antes sobre los fogones.

'¿No vamos a cenar pasta?'

'Sí, ¿por qué?' me miró y yo le señalé la olla al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja. 'Oh. Estoy haciéndole a Maura una sopa de pollo. Es mano de santo para la gripe'

'¿Qué lleva? ¿Diez gramos de paracetamol?' me burlé y ella agitó la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo, pero pude ver que sonreía.

'¿Te quedas entonces a pasar la noche?' enarqué una ceja hacia ella. 'No me mires así. Simplemente me aseguro de que Maura tendrá a alguien que la cuide en caso de que se encuentre mal. Podría hacerlo yo misma, pero viviendo en otra casa – por muy cerca que esté – lo tengo más—'

'Tú encárgate de TJ y no te preocupes por Maura' rodé los ojos ante la sonrisa burlesca que me envió y decidí que había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema antes de que se le ocurriera comentar nada. 'Voy a llevar la cuna a tu habitación'

'Ten cuidado de no lastimarte, cariño'

'Sí, sí' ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, la cuna delante de mí.

_Gracias a Dios que este chisme tiene ruedas._

'¡Espera!' me volteé hacia mi madre. 'Todavía no me has dicho qué pasó con Frankie'

'Nada. Me traerá a Jo mañana cuando venga'

Mi madre me envió una mirada desconfiada que preferí ignorar.


	15. XV

**XV**

Acabada la cena, me encontré a mí misma recogiendo la cocina una vez más.

Mi madre ya se había ido con TJ y me había dejado a cargo de apagarle el fuego a la sopa que todavía se cocinaba a fuego lento, así que estaba tomándome las cosas con calma para hacer tiempo hasta que terminara de prepararse.

Media hora más, me había dicho.

Miré el reloj y lancé un gruñido al ver que todavía faltaban quince minutos, mis ojos posándose en el tenedor que estaba secando con el trapo, segura de que si me pasaba un cuarto de hora más frotándolo, capaz sería de fundirlo.

Suspiré y lo metí en el cajón, echando un vistazo a los lados para asegurarme que estaba todo recogido y todo para terminar preguntándome por qué diantres no podía ser así de limpia en mi apartamento.

_Probablemente porque es mi apartamento y a mí me da todo igual, pero sé que a Maura no._

Y era verdad.

Para Maura el orden y la limpieza eran sagrados, y por eso en su casa jamás se encontraba nada fuera de su lugar a menos que estuviera siendo usado, ni se veía una mota de polvo por ninguna parte.

De dónde sacaba el tiempo para tenerlo todo siempre tan impoluto, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que si no fuera porque sabía que Maura no podía mentir, creería que me había engañado cuando me había dicho que se encargaba ella misma de realizar la limpieza.

En ese momento mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en el interior de mi bolsillo y, agradecida por la distracción, me apresuré a cogerlo para ver quién me llamaba.

Lancé un respingo al ver que se trataba de Tommy.

'Dime, por favor, que me llamas para preguntarme cómo me ha ido el día y no porque tengo que ir a sacarte de alguna comisaría' le dije a modo de broma.

'Muy graciosa, Janie' respondió con tono de reproche.

Sonreí.

'¿Qué tal la escapada con Lydia?'

'Bien… ¿Y tú qué tal con TJ?'

Enarqué una ceja.

'Veo que ya hablaste con Ma' le dije.

'La llamé hace unos minutos y me contó lo que había pasado. ¿Maura ya está mejor?'

'Me acabas de decir que hablaste con Ma hace nada. ¿Pretendías que se recuperase milagrosamente?' le pregunté sin poder evitar burlarme de él.

De veras que adoraba a mi hermano, pero la verdad era que a veces podía ser tan lento que me resultaba imposible no tomarle el pelo.

'Perdona por preocuparme' respondió él, indignado.

Lancé un suspiro.

'Tomó paracetamol hace unas horas y se quedó descansando, así que espero que se encuentre mejor ahora'

'¿Esperas?'

'No he subido a verla desde que se tomó las pastillas'

Lanzó un respingo.

'Anda que menuda enfermera estás hecha' me acusó, llevándome a enarcar de nuevo una de mis cejas.

'Estoy esperando a que la sopa termine de cocinarse para subirle un poco, listillo' le dije al tiempo que me apoyaba contra el mesado. 'Además, no estás en posición de meterte conmigo después de que haya cuidado perfectamente de tu hijo durante todo el día'

'Oh, sí, gracias por eso'

Rodé los ojos.

'Sabes que no tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él'

'Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando necesitemos otro respiro' comentó y yo no pude evitar reírme.

'Para dejarlo conmigo sabes que tendrías que pasar por encima del cadáver de Ma'

'Más bien tendría que suceder un milagro como el de hoy y que tú tengas el día libre. Trabajas demasiado, hermanita'

'Alguien tiene que meter a los malos entre rejas, ¿no?'

'Sí, claro. Eh… Janie, tengo que colgar. Ya han abierto la sala de la película que vamos a ver y todavía queremos comprar palomitas, así que—'

'Sí, sí, sí. Pasadlo bien' me mordí el labio inferior. 'Y dale saludos a Lydia'

'Ella también te manda saludos y te da las gracias. ¡Oh! Y a Maura también, por supuesto. Que se recupere'

'Me encargaré personalmente de pasarle el mensaje'

'No lo dudé ni por un momento'

Entrecerré los ojos ante su tono de burla y, como un acto reflejo, eché un vistazo hacia la puerta trasera, en dirección a la casa de invitados.

Había hablado antes con nuestra madre, también conocida como Angela no-puedo-mantener-el-pico-cerrado Rizzoli.

¿Era posible que…?

'Hasta mañana, Janie'

'Eh… Adiós'

Corté la llamada y dejé el teléfono sobre el mesado, todavía pensativa.

_¿En serio mi madre podría haberle dicho algo de lo que habíamos hablado?_

Tragué saliva y me llevé una mano a la frente, frotándola en un gesto ansioso.

Una parte de mí no la creía capaz de traicionar de ese modo mi confianza y mucho menos tratándose de un tema tan delicado, pero después de analizarlo me di cuenta de que, en sí, las cosas habían quedado en familia y eso era algo que ella siempre empleaba como excusa para airear los trapos sucios que pudiéramos tener unos u otros, por lo que ya no sabía qué debería de pensar al respecto.

Claro que, quizá, me estaba volviendo paranoica y punto.

Lo que Tommy me había dicho podía fácilmente no significar nada.

Lanzando un suspiro, eché un vistazo hacia el reloj y, al ver que ya había pasado la media hora, me acerqué al mesado y apagué el fogón de la cocina agradecida porque sabía que la excusa de la sopa me daría la oportunidad de pasar unos minutos con Maura que me ayudarían a dejar de pensar en posibles conspiraciones familiares contra mi persona.

Sonreí.


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Cuando abrí la puerta del dormitorio de Maura, me sorprendí al verla sentada en la cama con la lámpara de la mesilla de noche encendida y la vista clavada en la pared que tenía frente a ella, semejando tan pasmada que estuve segura de que ni siquiera se había enterado de que había entrado.

'¿Tienes hambre?'

Maura brincó ligeramente y dirigió sus ojos pardos hacia mí.

_No. _

_No se había enterado._

'No, pero supongo que no me va a quedar más remedio que comer, ¿no es así?'

Asentí y me acerqué a la cama a pasos medidos para tratar de evitar que la sopa que llevaba sobre la bandeja se derramase.

'Pensé que ya te habrías ido'

Sonreí, consciente de que su comentario no significaba en lo más mínimo que quisiera que me fuese, sino que simplemente estaba sorprendida de veras porque siguiera allí.

'¿Y perderme la oportunidad de que me pegues la gripe?' bromeé, colocando al fin la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche y apresurándome a tomar asiento a su lado.

'No te has vacunado. Podría contagiarte fácilmente' me contestó, contemplándome con un gesto cansado tras el que podía verse un matiz de preocupación que sólo hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara.

'Porque a ti la vacuna te ha servido de mucho' solté con sorna.

Ese fue su turno para sonreír.

'No me robes las bromas, Rizzoli'

'Que la esté reutilizando significa que es buena, así que siéntete satisfecha porque por una vez hayas—' ella me dio un inesperado golpe en el brazo con el dorso de su mano. '¡Eh! ¡No muerdas la mano que te da de comer!' exclamé, haciéndome la indignada.

Maura ladeó la cabeza y yo rodé los ojos.

'En lugar de analizarlo de un modo literal, mira hacia la mesilla de noche' ella siguió mis indicaciones. '¿Ves ese plato enorme de sopa de pollo que hay encima de esa bandeja?' Maura se volteó hacia mí con una ceja enarcada y los labios fruncidos, reprochándome en silencio que le estuviera hablando como si fuese lenta de mente.

_Quizá debería de recordarle su comportamiento de hace unas horas._

'Pues ese plato de sopa es tu comida y yo te la he traído, así que soy quien te da de comer ¿y tú a cambio me golpeas?'

Agitó la cabeza ligeramente, mostrándose incrédula a la par que divertida.

'En realidad deberías de saber que—'

'Te dije que no lo analizaras de un modo literal'

'Eso es lo que trataba de decirte' enarqué una ceja. 'Me has dicho que no lo analizara de un modo literal y, sin embargo, eso es precisamente lo que has hecho tú'

'No, porque literalmente ni me has mordido ni te estoy dando de comer, así que—'

'Semánticas'

Lancé un respingo cuando la vi rodar los ojos y acto seguido la contemplé con una media sonrisa burlona.

'Me cae bien la Maura enferma. Tiene mejor sentido del humor que la Maura Pointdexter'

Eso hizo que me ganara otro manotazo.

'¿Qué acabo de decirte?' le reproché falsamente.

'Que te cae bien la Maura enferma porque—'

Rodé los ojos.

'Antes de eso'

'No, porque literalmente no te he mordido ni—'

'_Maura_' ella rió divertida y yo no pude más que contemplarla con la misma incredulidad que sentía, porque verdaderamente la fiebre parecía haberle sentado bien a su sentido del humor.

Eso, o que verdaderamente estaba dejándose influenciar demasiado por mí.

_Cada vez me cuesta más determinar si eso es bueno o malo._

'Me temo que tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme' le comenté al tiempo que me inclinaba para coger la bandeja y así poder colocarla en su regazo.

'Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos'

La miré a los ojos y, al ver su expresión burlesca, apreté los labios.

'Tómate la sopa, Maura' le ordené al tiempo que me ponía en pie.

'¿Te vas?' me preguntó sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en ocultar su decepción.

'Sí' mentí al tiempo que bordeaba la cama.

'Oh'

Frunció el ceño al ver que me sentaba a su otro lado, pero cuando me recosté contra los cojines me lanzó una sonrisa.

_No creo que sea necesario decirle que me quedo a pasar la noche._

La observé hundir la cuchara en el plato de sopa y entonces vi que algo se movía a mi izquierda, y enseguida envié una mirada hacia la pared que había frente a la cama, comprendiendo por fin la razón por la que la había encontrado mirando pasmada hacia allí cuando había llegado, y también por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de que tenía la televisión encendida: la había puesto en modo silencio.

'¿Dónde está el mando de la tele?' le pregunté.

_Porque si tenía que tragarme un documental de barcos hundidos, al menos me gustaría escuchar lo que los comentaristas tenían que decir al respecto._

'En mis muslos' respondió, llevándome a voltearme hacia ella con más rapidez de la necesaria. Me miró de reojo mientras le soplaba a la cuchara que tenía en su mano derecha. '¿Qué?'

'Eh…'

_Por mucho que quiera cogerlo yo misma, no estoy segura de que esa sea una buena idea._

'¿Te importaría pasármelo?' le pregunté, apresurándome a tragar saliva.

Ella metió la mano izquierda bajo las sábanas y me entregó el mando, y yo no pude más que agradecer que con su cuerpo bloqueara prácticamente toda la luz proveniente de la lámpara que tenía a su otro lado, porque estaba segura de que acababa de sonrojarme.

* * *

**N/A: **_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, añadir esta historia a vuestra lista de favoritos y por seguirla para poder estar al tanto de las actualizaciones. _

_Aprecio mucho vuestro apoyo, aunque no lo haya dicho hasta ahora. _

_Un saludo y, de nuevo, _gracias_. _

_:)_


	17. XVII

**XVII**

No supe qué produjo exactamente el ruido que me despertó, pero al abrir los ojos y ver que todavía estaba en el dormitorio de Maura, no pude evitar reírme para mis adentros al darme cuenta de lo gracioso de la situación ya que, en sí, cuando había decidido a pasar la noche en su casa para poder estar cerca de ella en caso de que me necesitara, en ningún momento pensé que terminaría siendo _tan_ cerca.

_Lo que me recuerda…_

Me incorporé y eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro hacia el lado de la cama que ocupaba Maura esperando verla allí dormida, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré en su lugar un espacio vacío.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Un tanto extrañada por no haberme enterado de que se había levantado – normalmente soy de sueño ligero, por suerte o por desgracia –, desplacé mi mirada hacia la mesilla de noche y, al ver que al ver que apenas pasaban unos minutos de las siete de la mañana, no pude hacer más que lanzar un gruñido dejándome caer de espaldas en el colchón.

_¿Es que ni estando enferma puede quedarse en la cama hasta una hora decente?_

_Como me levante y la encuentre haciendo yoga, juro por Dios que la—._

Un ruido a mi derecha silenció mis pensamientos y me llevó a enarcar una ceja en esa dirección, mis ojos posándose al instante en la puerta cerrada del baño y, a continuación, en la luz que se filtraba bajo ésta.

_¿Debería de ir a asegurarme de que se encuentra bien o…?_

No me dio tiempo a plantearme nada más.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y, tan pronto como los pies de Maura aparecieron ante mis ojos, alcé la mirada dispuesta a recriminarle que anduviera descalza, pero por mucho que abrí la boca simplemente no fui capaz de decirle nada.

No después de haber visto que sólo llevaba puesta una toalla.

'¿Jane? ¿Estás despierta?' susurró y yo pude ver, gracias a la poca luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas a mi espalda, que entrecerraba los ojos hacia mí al igual que si le costara verme con claridad.

Cerré la boca y aparté a toda velocidad la mirada de ella, tan avergonzada por haberme quedado pasmada durante unos segundos como lo estaba por sentir que las mejillas comenzaban a arderme.

Decidí ignorar su pregunta.

'Deberías de estar en la cama' al menos había conseguido que mi tono de voz sonara convincente, nada que ver con la sensación de asfixia que en realidad estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Porque aquella podía no ser la primera vez que veía a Maura en ese estado, pero no por ello iba a dejar de sentirme cohibida al punto en el que me ponía tan nerviosa que incluso temía acabar tragándome mi propia lengua.

'Necesitaba darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa' me contestó al tiempo que yo, por el rabillo del ojo, la observaba dirigirse hacia su vestidor.

Fue inevitable mirarle las piernas.

'¿Te…?' carraspeé. '¿Te encuentras mejor?'

'Un poco, sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien?' escuché que me decía, llevándome a agitar la cabeza y a alzar la mirada a toda prisa mientras sentía cómo mis mejillas ardían todavía más que antes.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no pude más que tragar saliva mientras me planteaba si sería demasiado tarde para taparme la cabeza con las sábanas, o si acaso jugaba a mi favor que la poca luz que iluminaba el cuarto estuviera a mi espalda.

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estaba mirándole las piernas o es que de verdad tengo que agradecer que aún esté amaneciendo?_

_Cállate y céntrate, Rizzoli._

Carraspeé, segura de que lo necesitaría si pretendía que mi voz no temblase tanto como yo había empezado a hacerlo.

'Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me dormí. Con eso te lo digo todo'

'Lo cual me resulta bastante sorprendente' comentó ella con tono casual.

Tragué saliva.

'¿Por qué?' le pregunté con un deje de inseguridad.

Ella enarcó una ceja y me hizo un gesto con el dedo índice, señalándome y llevándome por tanto a bajar la mirada para echarme un vistazo, y todo para darme cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa de ayer.

_Pues claro que aún llevas puesta la ropa de ayer. Te quedaste dormida, ¿recuerdas?_

'Sé que tienes por costumbre dormir con la ropa que usas a diario y que por lo tanto no te incomoda en lo más mínimo hacerlo, pero al menos pudiste haberte quitado los vaqueros por el bien de mis sábanas'

Por una vez ignoré mi sonrojo y enarqué una ceja hacia ella mientras una sonrisa traviesa curvaba mis labios.

'¿Por qué será que eso de las sábanas me suena a excusa barata, doctora Isles?'

Maura meneó la cabeza, mostrándose incrédula a la par que divertida.

La observé abrir el primer cajón del sinfonier que tenía al lado de las baldas donde reposaban sus preciados pares de zapatos y sacar algo de éste que en un primer momento no supe qué era, pero lo cual fue tan obvio cuando la vi agacharse mientras levantaba ligeramente su pie derecho, que a punto estuve de atragantarme con mi propia saliva.

_Al menos no ha encendido la luz._

Intenté apartar la mirada – de hecho, durante dos segundos incluso lo logré –, pero me resultó tan imposible hacerlo que me encontré a mí misma aguantando la respiración mientras la observaba deslizar la prenda oscura por sus piernas, un nudo formándose en mi garganta tan pronto como el borde de la toalla comenzó a ascender.

Fue cuando divisé la curvatura de su trasero que por fin me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y fui capaz de mirar a otro lado, encontrando sumamente interesante la colección de vestidos que tenía en el perchero que yo, desde donde estaba, veía de frente.

Para entonces, mis mejillas ardían al punto en el que estaba segura de poder freír en ellas un huevo frito y unas rodajas de beicon.

_Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se dé cuenta de que mi cara destella una luz roja incandescente._

_O antes de que se quite la toalla y me provoque un infarto, porque por experiencia sé que Maura no es para nada tímida con—._

Escuché el sonido seco de algo golpeando el suelo y mis ojos buscaron al instante la procedencia de éste, una oleada insoportable de calor recorriéndome tan pronto como vi que, efectivamente, se había quitado la toalla.

Quise salir corriendo.

Podría fácilmente emplear la excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño – o a buscar una bombona de oxígeno –, pero se me hizo imposible moverme y me encontré a mí misma suplicando para que mis ojos no me traicionaran y continuasen puestos en el suelo.

_No levantes la vista. No levantes la vista. No levantes la vista. No levantes la—._

'Toma, ponte esto' me lanzó algo y, por sorprendente que parezca, lo cogí al vuelo.

Eran unos pantalones de algodón y, tan pronto como los observé con detenimiento y agradeciendo enormemente la distracción que me había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, no pude más que lanzar un respingo.

'Y yo buscándolos en casa'

¿Hm?'

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que se había puesto de espaldas mientras parecía abotonarse la parte de arriba del pijama, pero preferí seguir mirando hacia mi par de pantalones de chándal para mantener la tentación de observarla todo lo lejos posible de mí.

'Los pantalones…' tragué saliva. _'_Son míos' añadí estúpidamente. _Dile algo que no sepa._ 'Los había dado ya por perdidos'

'¿No recordabas que los habías dejado aquí?'

'¿No te parece que de haberlo hecho ni siquiera me habría molestado en buscarlos?' retruqué, de nuevo enviándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y suspirando aliviada cuando vi que ya se había puesto también la parte de abajo del pijama dorado de seda.

'Supongo que tienes razón'

Abandonó el vestidor al tiempo que se acomodaba el pelo con los dedos y yo la observé bordear la cama sin que me pasara desapercibida la ceja que había enarcado al posar primero sus ojos en mí, y después en el pantalón que yo aún sostenía entre mis manos.

'Ya voy, ya voy. Dios. Veo que lo de mandona no se te quita ni con fiebre' le dije, apartando las sábanas para poder sentarme en el borde del colchón.

Algo me golpeó en la espalda en ese momento y, al echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro hacia la cama, pude ver que se trataba de un cojín.

Mis ojos se desplazaron hacia el rostro de Maura y una vez más tragué saliva al ver la expresión traviesa que bañaba sus facciones, una tan poco común en ella que enseguida pude sentir cómo un cosquilleo molesto iniciaba una danza en mi estómago.

_No pienses ni siquiera en ello, Rizzoli…_

'¿En serio?' le pregunté con sarcasmo y tras decidir que de veras lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar las ganas que tenía de besar esa comisura de sus labios que aún estaba curvada en aquella media sonrisa traviesa.

'Es para que te espabiles' me dijo.

Rodé los ojos, pero no pude evitar sonreír mientras de nuevo le daba la espalda para proceder a quitarme los vaqueros.

_Eso, deja de mirarla y céntrate._

'Alguien está ansiosa porque vuelva a la cama' comenté con diversión.

'Por supuesto' le envié una mirada burlona – y de imbécil también – por encima del hombro. 'Tengo los pies fríos'

Lancé un respingo.

'Suele pasar al andar por ahí descalza' le dije al tiempo que me ponía ya el pantalón de chándal, deteniéndome unos segundos más en meter la camiseta por dentro de la banda elástica.

'_Jane…_'

Alcé una ceja hacia ella para demostrarle lo divertido que encontraba su tono de voz suplicante e infantil, pero después de que me lanzara ese puchero suyo con el que conseguiría que hiciera cualquier cosa que se propusiera, lancé un suspiro y me metí en la cama hecha un manojo de nervios.

_No seas imbécil._

Sus pies helados encontraron los míos y brinqué.

'¡Jesús!' exclamé, terminando por reírme tan pronto como Maura – de seguro al predecir que iba a alejarme— enroscó sus piernas en las mías de tal modo que no podría huir sin terminar en el proceso con un tendón fuera del sitio.

_O un hueso._

'Si te parece que tengo los pies fríos…'

Los dedos de una de sus manos me rozaron el brazo y no exagero cuando digo que me dio un escalofrío.

'Por todos los… Ven aquí'

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces y tan pronto como la tuve pegada a mi costado – _ya no estoy segura de que pedirle que se acercara fuera tan buena idea –_, alcé una mano y la coloqué sobre su frente mientras, una vez más, trataba de ignorar lo que mi mente me repetía que hiciera para centrarme en su lugar en ejercer el papel de…

_¿Enfermera?_

Agité la cabeza.

_Eso no ayuda._

'¿Qué?' me preguntó ella, mirándome a los ojos de tal modo que me vi obligada a dirigir los míos hacia otro lado.

_Fuerza, Rizzoli._

'Tienes fiebre' le respondí con voz ahogada, apoyándome en el codo para mantenerme erguida y así poder enviar una mirada hacia la mesilla de noche que tenía a su lado de la cama, donde la tarde anterior había dejado el frasco de paracetamol. '¿Has tomado algo desde ayer?' ella se mordió el labio inferior y meneó la cabeza a los lados, negando. Lancé un suspiro. 'De ahí que digan que los médicos sois los peores pacientes que hay' le dije al tiempo que me inclinaba sobre ella para poder alcanzar el frasco de paracetamol, tan centrada en eludir sus ojos y tratar de olvidar su presencia que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que en sí estaba haciendo.

'Y lo dice la misma a la que hay que llevar al médico esposada, prácticamente'

No fue hasta que habló y sentí su aliento golpeándome la mejilla que me di verdadera cuenta de la postura en la que estábamos, algo que no sólo consiguió que me tensara mientras sentía cómo al instante se me ponía la piel de gallina, sino también que cometiera el grandísimo error de voltearme hacia ella.

_Oh, oh._

Tan pronto como comprobé que, efectivamente, estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia, supe que de no apartarme enseguida de ella de veras acabaría besándola, pero ni siquiera pude moverme y no porque yo me hubiera paralizado de alguna forma, no, sino porque la propia Maura no parecía dispuesta a permitírmelo.

Con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta, contemplé primero su mano en mi antebrazo y después una vez más sus ojos y, al ver la mirada intensa con la que me contemplaba de regreso, me di cuenta de que ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para resistirme.

Mis ojos se deslizaron hacia sus labios entreabiertos y, despacio – dándole tiempo para corregirme en caso de que me hubiera equivocado, de que no fuera eso lo que quería – me incliné sobre ella hasta rozarlos con los míos con la inseguridad que aquel momento ameritaba, una que desapareció tan pronto como suspiró y pude sentir esa mano que anteriormente estaba en mi antebrazo colocándose en mi nuca, empujándome contra su boca.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando por fin nuestros labios conectaron – las mariposas dentro de él volviéndose locas al punto en el que había comenzado a sentir cómo se desplazaban por todo mi cuerpo en una explosión de sensaciones que jamás había sentido – y enseguida me encontré a mí misma soltando un gemido primitivo que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo, uno al que Maura se apresuró a corresponder con un jadeo ahogado que me robó por completo el aliento, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Y perdí el control.

Una de mis manos se desplazó hacia su mejilla y la atraje hacia mí al tiempo que atrapaba su labio inferior entre los míos, succionándolo de ese modo que quería hacer cada maldita vez que mis ojos se posaban en su boca y percatándome entonces de que la realidad superaba con creces a lo que podía haber imaginado que sucedería en caso de que lo hiciera, porque entonces Maura ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y de repente su lengua acarició la mía con tanta sensualidad que las fuerzas me fallaron.

Con rapidez apoyé ambos antebrazos en la almohada para que mi peso no cayera totalmente sobre ella y, antes de poder pensar siquiera en separarme para preguntarle si se encontraba bien – si había llegado a lastimarla de algún modo –, ella misma intensificó el beso colocando sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia ella con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, pero que fue suficiente para situarme por completo encima de su cuerpo.

_Oh, Dios…_

Sus dedos se hundieron en mis costados deslizándose a lo largo de ellos hasta que se aferraron a mis caderas de tal modo que no pude más que envidiar su libertad de movimientos, su—.

El estruendo producido por algo rompiéndose me hizo brincar tan lejos de Maura y a tal velocidad que, antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente, me encontré a mí misma de pie al lado de la cama con los ojos clavados en los abiertos de par en par de mi madre.

'¡_MA_!'

* * *

**N/A: **_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y sí, aunque no lo creáis lamento haber tenido que cortar la historia ahí, pero era necesario para dar paso al último capítulo de la historia._

_Espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo!_

:)

**Feliz año**** nuevo a todos****_._**


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Los segundos que siguieron al instante en el que mi madre irrumpió en el dormitorio de Maura fueron caóticos.

Yo me puse a gritarle reproches acerca de su falta de respeto hacia la privacidad de las personas, reclamándole la manía que tenía de entrar en las habitaciones ajenas sin antes anunciarse…

Y ella defendió de un modo que no sólo no vi venir, sino que me dejó completamente paralizada.

'¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis haciendo esto?'

Aunque, quizá, lo más bonito fue que no se dirigió a mí, sino a Maura.

'Ma—'

'Cierra el pico, Jane, que no estoy hablando contigo'

Ni siquiera me miró al decir eso, pero su expresión se tornó tan dura que durante unos segundos conseguí olvidarme de que ella no estaba para nada en su derecho de pedir explicaciones o de dar órdenes.

'Maura. Cuánto—'

'Cinco minutos, aproximadamente' fue la respuesta de Maura y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, no atreviéndome a posar del todo mis ojos en ella por miedo a lo que vería en su rostro.

_Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada en mi vida._

'Me refería a si es la primera vez que pasa, Maura, no a—'

'Lo es, sí'

Mi madre lanzó un suspiro.

'Voy a por la escoba y la fregona. Que nadie toque esos cristales' dijo entonces, enviándome una mirada punzante antes de abandonar el dormitorio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me quedé pasmada mirando hacia el pasillo.

_¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar aquí?_

'¿Jane?'

Pestañeé y me volteé hacia Maura, algo dentro de mí volviéndose pesado al ver la expresión atemorizada que tenía en su rostro y que fue suficiente para hacerme comprender que quizá había llegado el momento de darle explicaciones.

'¿Crees que deberíamos de ir a hablar con—?'

'No está enfadada por…' la interrumpí, humedeciéndome los labios en busca de las palabras exactas con las que describir lo que había sucedido entre nosotras. Terminé lanzando un suspiro tras decidir que quizá debería de contarle las cosas desde el principio. 'Creo que reaccionó así porque pensó que le había mentido y no por lo que…' ladeé la cabeza. 'Estábamos haciendo'

Maura frunció el ceño y yo me acerqué hacia la cama para poder tomar asiento en el borde del colchón.

Las piernas me temblaban demasiado como para poder seguir de pie y el corazón me latía tan deprisa y tan fuerte que me sentía un poco mareada.

'Cuando llegó ayer nos encontró a las dos en el sofá' empecé a explicarle, maldiciendo internamente cuando noté el temblor en mi voz debido a los nervios. 'Estábamos abrazadas en una postura un tanto…' vacilé, terminando por chasquear la lengua. 'Digamos que malinterpretó la situación' sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente y la vi abrir la boca. 'Después si quieres discutimos eso, pero por ahora…'

Asintió, despacio, mostrándose confusa.

'Mientras tú seguías durmiendo, fui a hablar con ella para aclararle que no se trataba de lo que había pensado y, en un principio, creí que estaba furiosa conmigo porque no aceptaba que—' tragué saliva. No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. 'El caso es que, cuando aclaramos todo, me dijo que en realidad sólo se había enfadado porque había pensando que estábamos… Viéndonos a sus espaldas'

'¿En una relación, quieres decir?' preguntó ella con voz débil y yo me limité a asentir mientras frotaba las manos contra mis muslos sin ser capaz de determinar en qué momento había comenzado a tener tanto calor como para estar sudando.

'Así que supongo que, al entrar ahora y encontrarnos… Uh…'

'¿Besándonos?' ofreció y de nuevo volví a asentir.

'Supongo que…' repetí, casi tartamudeando. 'Que, posiblemente, pensó que al fin y al cabo sí que le había mentido, y de ahí que te preguntara a ti – que no puedes – cuánto tiempo llevábamos… Uh… Haciendo eso'

Maura se humedeció los labios y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el colchón durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a mirarme, mi estómago dio un vuelco por la intensidad con la que lo hacía.

'¿Y por qué pensó que podrías haberle mentido?' me preguntó en voz baja.

'Eh…' de nuevo tragué saliva. 'Es… Posible que le dijera que…'

_Oh, Dios._

_Allá vamos._

'Es posible que le dijera que tenía miedo de confesarte lo que siento por ti'

En ese momento hizo una mueca de incomprensión y sus ojos estudiaron los míos de tal modo que tuve la sensación de que quería entrar en mi mente.

Mi corazón, por imposible que parezca, se desbocó aún más.

'Y que le diera a entender que no haría nada al respecto, por mucho que quisiera' añadí, de repente hablando tan deprisa que incluso me pareció que se me había enroscado la lengua, pero era como si no pudiera controlarme. 'Me animó a hacerlo, no te creas. Me dijo que merecías saber la verdad e incluso me llamó cabezota, así que si lo que te preocupa es que pueda estar en contra de que de que haya algo más que amistad entre—' me silencié al ver que Maura apretaba los labios para tratar de esconder una sonrisa y, más nerviosa aún que antes, bajé la mirada hacia mi regazo y comencé a masajearme las manos.

_Contrólate, Rizzoli._

'Jane' me tomó del mentón para obligarme a mirarla y las mariposas de mi estómago regresaron con todo su potencial de baile después de ver que no sólo sonreía, sino que también estaba inclinándose sobre mí. '¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?' susurró, sus ojos abandonando los míos durante un segundo que dedicó a mirarme los labios.

'Creo que ya lo sabes' respondí sin aliento y sin poder evitar dirigir también mi mirada hacia su boca.

'Sabes que no me gusta asumir, Jane' rebatió, seria, y de nuevo nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

_Seria, los cojones._

'Urticaria' le dije, mi estómago dando un vuelco cuando ella soltó una risa y apoyó su rostro contra el mío de tal modo que nuestros labios se rozaron, provocándome escalofríos. 'De todos modos…' dije mientras me inclinaba lo justo para que nuestras bocas volvieran a acariciarse. 'No creo que sea necesario recordarte…' Maura suspiró cuando deposité un beso rápido en su labio inferior. 'Que yo no soy muy buena expresándome con palabras'

La mano que tenía en mi mentón se deslizó hacia mi cuello en una caricia tan suave que no pude evitar estremecerme.

'¿No?'

Moví la cabeza a los lados, negando.

'No' me atrajo hacia sí y de nuevo nuestros labios se encontraron brevemente. 'Pero creo que haré una excepción, porque estoy segura de que como no te diga de una buena vez que estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de ti, terminaré por—'

No me dejó terminar de hablar y, después de que sintiera un suspiro suyo acariciándome el rostro, me golpeó con un beso firme que no sólo me robó por completo el aliento, sino que también me hizo sentir al igual que si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

'Te amo' susurró tan pronto como rompió el beso y mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mía, llevándome a sonreír al punto en el que comenzaron a dolerme las mejillas.

Un alarido ajeno a ambas fue suficiente para que Maura y yo nos separásemos al igual que si nos hubiera golpeado una descarga eléctrica y al instante me volteé hacia la puerta de la habitación, consciente de a quién me encontraría allí.

'¡_Ma_!¡Por todos los—!' me silencié tan pronto como vi que tenía a TJ en brazos y apreté los labios en un gesto de enfado, limitándome a fulminarla con la mirada ahora que no podía maldecir a gusto sin que ella, o la mujer que tenía a mi lado, me lo reprocharan en el proceso.

'No tenéis ni idea de lo que me alegro de no haberos interrumpido. Eso fue tan—'

'_Ma…_' le advertí entre dientes.

'¿Qué?'

Como respuesta, lancé un gruñido al tiempo que estampaba mi mano izquierda contra la frente, usándola acto seguido para cubrirme el rostro una vez sentí cómo el sonrojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

'Está bien, está bien. Ten. Coge a TJ mientras me encargo de limpiar todo esto y después—'

'No, Ma, tú coges a TJ y te lo llevas lejos de aquí antes de que empiece a gritar' le señalé la puerta y ella dejó de sonreírle al renacuajo para enviarme una mirada indignada que sólo hizo que me sintiera más molesta con ella.

'¿Y por qué habrías de gritar?'

'Oh, no sé… ¿Tal vez porque has vuelto a entrar sin llamar y has interrumpido uno de los momentos más importantes de—?' de nuevo apreté los labios y lancé un bufido.

_De veras que esto no puede estar pasando._

'Os dije que iría a buscar la escoba y la fregona. ¿Qué sabía yo que iba a interrumpir nada?' respondió ella, haciéndose la confusa tan bien que a punto estuvo de convencerme.

'Ma… Fuera' ella entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para rebatir. 'Fue—ra' le repetí, firme.

La vi fruncir los labios.

'Está bien' cedió, dándonos la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta, junto a la que yo pude ver la escoba y la fregona que había ido a buscar. Se detuvo y nos miró una vez más por encima del hombro, su gesto amenazante. '¡Pero quiero nietos!'

_Oh, no._

_No acaba de—._

Al instante de darme cuenta de que sí que había dicho lo que a mí me había parecido y de ver que aún nos observaba desde la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, salté de la cama dispuesta a echarla por las malas ya que no parecía querer irse por las buenas.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al verme y echó a correr con TJ en brazos.

_¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince?_

Que dejara la puerta abierta a su espalda fue lo que hizo que pudiera escuchar cómo se reía por lo bajo al tiempo que se alejaba.

_Qué digo quince. Con suerte llega a los cinco. _

'¿Jane?' mi estómago dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Maura a mi espalda y, tras asegurarme de que la puerta estaba cerrada – con pestillo –, me volteé hacia ella alzando las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa. 'Vuelve a la cama'

Me sonrojé al instante y tragué saliva, mi cuerpo reaccionando de tal modo a su petición que, mientras obedecía, no pude más que darme cuenta de que _yo _era la que tenía quince años.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** _Muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido y comentado esta historia, y espero que nos encontremos en la próxima._

_Un saludo enorme._

_xo_

:)


End file.
